


Время Мародёров

by My sweet prince (eva_s)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/My%20sweet%20prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы и небольшие мини о Сириусе Блэке, Джеймсе Поттере и других Мародёрах. Все персонажи, задействованные в сценах сексуального характера, совершеннолетние.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время Мародёров

**1\. Сириус Блэк/Гарри Поттер, «Гарри никогда не был в комнате крестного»; R**

Гарри никогда не был в комнате крестного. Темная дубовая дверь манила. Из-под рассохшейся створки пробивался слабый свет.

Гарри поджал пальцы на ногах. В коридоре невыносимо дуло.

«Другого шанса не будет. Утром в Хогвартс...», — подумал он, слушая, как в гостиной отбивают четверть второго свихнувшиеся часы.

В последний раз глубоко вздохнув, он толкнул тяжелую створку.

Комната терялась в полумраке; на прикроватной тумбочке слабеньким огоньком подрагивала свеча.

Сириус, обнаженный, раскинулся на постели, бесстыдно поглаживая себя тонкими пальцами; нижняя губа закушена, черные волосы разметались по подушке.

Затуманенные глаза сфокусировались на Гарри.

— Ну, чего же ты ждешь, — хрипло прошептал Сириус.

Гарри облизнул пересохшие губы и шагнул вперед.

 

**2\. Сириус Блэк, «И лампа не горит, и врут календари...»; G**

Это место как эфир наполнено голосами живущих. Мне кажется, я сорок тысяч лет вишу в этой пустоте, слушая, как люди смеются и плачут, ссорятся и мирятся, признаются друг другу в ненависти и в любви.

Сорок тысяч лет в янтаре — я выучил все признания на всех языках мира, но это не поможет мне сказать тебе то, что я должен был сказать, Джеймс. То, что я не успел сказать...

Джеймс…

Завеса колышется; в эфире помехи, и шум, и смех, и тихо-тихо наплывает музыка:

— И лампа не горит, и врут календари… И если ты давно хотела что-то мне сказать — то говори...

 

**3\. Северус Снейп/Сириус Блэк, «Минус десять баллов с обоих!», времена Мародеров; PG-13**

— Нюниус! Эй, Ню-ни-ус! — сладко, по слогам повторяет Сириус, и только тогда он оборачивается. — Мамочка не научила тебя мыть голову и чистить зубы, бедняжка? — тянет Блэк. — Так я нашел тут кое-что для тебя!

Молниеносно выхватывая палочку, он выкрикивает: «Scourgify Maxima!», и Северусу кажется, что его на секунду сковало льдом — снаружи и изнутри. Передернувшись, он кидается на Блэка; роняет ненавистного гриффиндорца на пол и нависает над ним, тяжело дыша.

Глаза у Блэка по пять копеек. Он растерянно протягивает руку и пропускает сквозь пальцы тяжелые, как шелк, чистые пряди, падающие Северусу на лицо. Его рот изумленно приоткрывается, и Северусу внезапно хочется прижаться к нему губами.

Звук шагов обрывает наваждение.

— Минус десять баллов с обоих, — равнодушно бросает Эванс и проходит мимо.

 

**4\. Северус Снейп | Сириус Блэк, «Приятно сознавать, что что-то в этом мире остается неизменным»; PG**

Блэк догнал его в прихожей. Альбус и Поттер уже спустились с крыльца, увлеченно что-то обсуждая; Блэк схватил Северуса за плечо, развернул, со всего размаху впечатывая в стенку.

— Если на этих уроках ты хоть раз причинишь Гарри боль, я заставлю тебя сильно об этом пожалеть! — прошипел он прямо в лицо Северусу.

— О, фирменное Блэковское заступничество? — насмешливо протянул Снейп. — Приятно сознавать, что хоть что-то в этом мире остается неизменным. Однако кое-что все же меняется.

Он вывернулся из хватки Блэка и, вложив в удар все свою ненависть, по-маггловски врезал ему по лицу.

 

**5\. Ивэн Розье | Регулус Блэк | Аластор Грюм, «Я сам»; PG-13**

— Ну вот вы и попались, голубчики!.. — восторженно хрипит Грюм. — Взять их!

Кольцо авроров сжимается, повинуясь знаку, и Регулуса грубо хватают за руки, выкручивая запястья. Где-то рядом давится стоном и падает на колени Розье.

Регулус мечется, пытаясь вывернуться из медвежьей хватки.

— Уберите руки, грязные скоты! Я пойду сам! — надменным тоном знатного чистокровного приказывает он, и авроры на секунду теряются. Этой секунды Регулусу хватает, чтобы молниеносно вытащить нож и всадить его себе между ребер.

Грюм бросается вперед, отчаянно матеря опешивших подчиненных, но Блэк уже падает; кровь, брызжущая из-под лезвия ритуального кинжала, мгновенно заливает все вокруг. Свет в глазах Регулуса меркнет.

Где-то совсем рядом, далеко-далеко звучит хриплый, торжествующий смех Розье.

 

**6\. Лили Эванс | Джеймс Поттер | Сириус Блэк, «Да какого?!..»; G**

— Нет! Этого делать нельзя! — Сириус с силой опускает стакан на столешницу; Лили морщится.

— Но ты же сам предлагал… — растерянно говорит Джеймс. Его карие глаза за стеклами очков совсем круглые, и в них плещется обида.

— Предлагал! А теперь передумал, — яростно шипит Сириус, посматривая на дверь детской. — С Питером что-то не так, Джейми! Говорю тебе, он какой-то стремный — ходит, весь трясется… Ему нельзя доверять! Ну, не хотите меня Хранителем — возьмите Дамблдора, он же предлагал!

— Сириус. С Питером все в порядке, он просто тоже волнуется из-за всего этого… Ты придумал отличный план, Сириус, и мы будем ему следовать, — мягко увещевает друга Поттер.

— Джеймс!

Но Джеймс не хочет слушать. Они с Лили переглядываются, и та чуть заметно отрицательно качает головой.

— Да какого?! А, делайте, что хотите! — Сириус подрывается со стула и выскакивает из кухни. Хлопает входная дверь.

До Хэллоуина два месяца.

 

**7\. Гарри Поттер/Сириус Блэк, Dark Lord!Гарри, Однострочник по арту; PG-13**

— Мне скучно, Сириус, — говорит Гарри, равнодушно роняя палочку. Тело на полу перед троном больше не шевелится; кровь течет все медленнее и медленнее.

— Подойди, — велит он, и Сириус послушно приближается. — Сделай что-нибудь. Развлеки меня! Я не для того пробудил тебя от небытия, чтобы ты целыми днями стоял здесь, словно каменный истукан.

Синие глаза Сириуса похожи на сапфиры, они холодные и ничего не выражают. Он обходит трон и склоняется к Гарри, лаская его обнаженную шею. Руки у него ледяные.

Гарри молчит. Мертвец перед ним остывает в липкой багровой луже, а мертвец позади него медленно и покорно стягивает с его плеч окровавленную рубашку.

И Гарри скучно, скучно, скучно...

 

**8\. Гарри Поттер/Северус Снейп; обмен телами, «— Только попробуйте, Поттер!»; PG-13**

Заклинание срабатывает как надо, и вот уже Гарри смотрит на собственное тело, что в путах Инкарцеро корчится на полу. Зеленые глаза смотрят с такой яростью, что, кажется, сейчас прожгут в нем дырку.

Гарри опускается рядом.

— Профессор, — нежно говорит он. — За все годы грязных издевательств, которые вы обрушивали на мою ни в чем неповинную голову, я вам сейчас отомщу.

Голос Снейпа звучит в его груди так низко и чарующе, что Гарри счастливо улыбается.

— Я пойду наверх, найду Сириуса, и сделаю вот так… — Гарри хватает Снейпа за острый мальчишеский подбородок и жестко целует. — А потом вот так… — его рука чувствительно щиплет сосок, — И вот так… — сильные пальцы стискивают член прямо сквозь ткань, больно и сладко.

Снейп извивается под руками, но рычит:

— Только попробуйте, Поттер!

Гарри мелодично смеется и выходит; дверь медленно закрывается, и Снейп слышит на лестнице собственный глубокий голос, зовущий:

— Сириус! Сириус!

 

**9\. Сириус Блэк/Джеймс Поттер, «Беспокойство»; PG**

_Утром в крови будет 5 промилле_  
И бензиновый датчик опять на нуле,  
Ничего не случится с той, на кого я смотрю.  
Терпсихора танцует, а я пою.  
© 

Сириус подъезжает к дому Поттера на закате, и звук его мотоцикла разносится по всей улице. Джеймс выскакивает на крыльцо все еще в аврорской мантии, но уже основательно расхристанный; поправляет очки, закрывает воротником следы засосов. Оборачивается назад, орет в дверной проем:

— Я буду поздно, Лилс! — и, не слушая ответа, танцующими шагами сбегает по ступенькам, с разлету садится позади Сириуса, кладет подбородок ему на плечо.

— Ну, что тут у нас? — улыбается он Сириусу в шею, запуская руки в карманы его косухи. На свет появляются две уменьшенные бутылки огневиски, и Джеймс восхищенно присвистывает:

— Да ты никак решил спиться, брат?

Его руки в карманах у Сириуса — словно угли.

— Держись, придурок, — говорит Блэк, и дает по газам.

Дорога бьется под колесами, как живая; в медленном движении перспективы раскрываются поля; выцветший вереск кажется фиолетовым и алым в закатных тенях. Огромное расплывающееся холодным жаром солнце, красное, мягкое, в дрожащем мареве садится за горизонт. «Солнце всегда садится так быстро, что мне кажется, будто я умираю вместе с ним», — отстраненно думает Джеймс. Но Сириус упрям, он дает по газам еще и еще, пытаясь опередить смерть светила, пытаясь догнать его на пути к далеким холмам.

Скорость становится просто невероятной; ветер треплет волосы Джеймса, жжет глаза. Внезапно из-под колес вылетает камешек, черкает его по лицу, и Джеймс вскрикивает от неожиданности; Сириус останавливает мотоцикл практически на лету, длинным разворотом скользя по дороге.

Гравий едва слышно шуршит, успокаиваясь в распаханной борозде.

— Что? Что случилось? — спрашивает Сириус. Его глаза серьезно и внимательно всматриваются в лицо Джеймса. Тот, прислонившись к мотоциклу, отводит от щеки ладонь, и тонкая струйка крови начинает сочиться из пореза на скуле, стекает по подбородку и почти сразу же исчезает под воротником. Сириус молчит, глядя на кровь; Джеймс хлопает себя по карманам, достает зубами сигарету из пачки; в замершем в предчувствии сумерек прозрачном воздухе громко и четко звучит щелчок зажигалки.

Джеймс, откинув голову и прикрыв глаза, выпускает дым; багровое солнце медленно умирает, растворяется в дымке за холмами. Сириус протягивает руку, прослеживает пальцами кровь; забравшись в воротник, его рука замирает, наткнувшись на темные следы поцелуев. Сириус прислоняется к мотоциклу, рассматривает кровь на кончиках пальцев. Расплывчатая алая верхушка светила, наконец, за доли секунды проваливается в горизонт; фиолетовые тени ложатся на лицо Сириуса, протягиваются по щекам от длинных ресниц Джеймса.

Джеймс смотрит туда, где исчезло солнце. Кровь на пальцах Сириуса высыхает, лаково отблескивая в последних закатных лучах. Блэк глядит на Джеймса тяжело и внимательно.

— Обещай мне, что ты никогда не умрешь, — говорит он.

И Джеймс безмятежно кивает.

 

**10\. Сириус Блэк/Ремус Люпин, «Поговори со мной»; PG**

Люпин читает учебник. Сириус заваливается на траву с ним рядом, закидывает руки за голову. Белые облака медленно плывут в вышине, подсвеченные с боков золотистым солнцем; небо сине, и над самым горизонтом виден тоненький серп луны.

— Рем! Реми! Поговори со мной! — просительно тянет Сириус, но Ремус молчит, поглощенный нумерологией.

Сириус жмурится; бездонное небо фиолетовой тенью лежит в глубине его глаз.

— Давай поедем куда-нибудь на лето, Луни? — обращается он к облакам. Облака не отвечают; лишь в пронизанных солнцем листьях над головой шелестит запутавшийся ветерок. — Я хотел бы поехать к морю. Лежать на горячем песке, слушать шум прибоя; как волна набегает на берег — шшуурх, шшуррх, — тащит с собой мелкие камушки, переливается струйками. И чайки кричат где-то там, высоко, далеко за солнцем.... Луни?.. Поедем со мной?

Глаза Сириуса закрыты, но он все равно видит солнце, чувствует его теплую ладонь на своем лице. Молчание затягивается; в кронах деревьев неожиданно пробегает ветер.

Сириус садится. Реми в учебнике с головой, и, кажется, даже не шевелится. На секунду Сириусу становится зябко, как в подземелье.

— Рем? — зовет он, и тянется к его рукаву, но ладонь вдруг проходит насквозь, не встречая сопротивления. В мгновение ока покрывшись холодным потом, Сириус видит, как осыпается серым песком под его руками мантия Луни, и сам Луни, и дерево за его спиной; как, хрустя, превращается в пепел зеленая трава, а сквозь небо прорастает волглый каменный свод.

— Луни! — кричит Сириус, — Луни!

Но тьма расползается под веками, сырость заполняет легкие как губку. Сириус прижимается лицом к холодному камню, и влага со стен смешивается на его щеках со слезами.

За стенами Азкабана лениво бьются о берег волны.

Шшуррх, шшшуррхх...

 

**11\. Ремус Люпин/Регулус Блэк, «Он был похож на Сириуса — но совершенно непохож»; R**

Портрет в гостиной дома на площади Гриммо темен и неподвижен.

«Он был похож на Сириуса — но совершенно непохож», — думает Ремус, рассматривая изящные пальцы, сжимающие подлокотники кресла; черные гладкие волосы; серые холодные глаза. — «Его руки тянули меня за волосы слишком сильно, а его тонкие стоны вовсе не были похожи на рычание голодного зверя».

Ремус закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к голосам воспоминаний, и стискивает зубы.

«Сириус!..» — слышит он как наяву хриплый, полный тоски стон Регулуса, когда тот сильно вбивается в него последним рывком.

«Сириус!..» — слышит он собственный ломкий голос, вторящий рыданию Регулуса.

И все трое — постаревший печальный мужчина с сединой в волосах и двое несчастных мальчишек в его воспоминаниях — в отчаянии замирают.

 

**12\. Альфард Блэк/ Сириус Блэк, «Не слушай ее»; PG**

Сириус сидит на ковре у камина, съежившись и подтянув ноги к груди. Его трясет; из-под растрепанных темных волос поблескивает лихорадочный, растерянный взгляд.

Альфард присаживается рядом, протягивает племяннику стакан с огневиски. Сириус пьет не задумываясь, как воду, и через секунду глаза у него вылезают на лоб. Он втягивает сквозь зубы воздух, кашляет, и навернувшиеся на глаза слезы вдруг начинают течь ручьем. Скорчиваясь и почти утыкаясь лицом в колени, он сотрясается в рыданиях.

— Она прокляла меня… Выжгла… Мама… — слышит Альфард его отчаянный, ломкий стон.

Он отнимает у мальчишки стакан, стягивает с кресла плед; укутывая Сириуса, замирает, касаясь губами мягких шелковых волос.

— Она сумасшедшая, Сири. Не слушай её, — шепчет Альфард. Горячее дыхание мальчика щекочет ему шею. — Просто её не слушай.

 

**13\. Сириус Блэк/Нимфадора Тонкс, «Если я принц, то мой конь уже год на свалке». PG-15**

«Дора слишком настойчива», — вяло думает Блэк, чувствуя в полусне, как холодные девичьи пальцы пробираются ему под пижаму. — «Надо было закрыть дверь. Но я подумал, что Рем...»

Шевелиться лень. Открывать глаза лень. Пальчики Тонкс, замершие было над резинкой штанов, наконец преодолели стеснительность и прикоснулись, погладили, обхватили. Сириус тяжело вздохнул.

— Тонкс, — мягко сказал он, беря девушку за руку, под которой все равно не происходило ничего интересного. — Что ты делаешь?

— Сириус, — всхлипнула она отчаянно. — Я тебе совсем-совсем не нравлюсь?..

— Ну что, ты Дора. — соврал Сириус. — Просто пойми — если я и принц, то мой конь уже год как на свалке. Азкабан…

Тонкс, заливаясь слезами, утыкается ему в шею. Сириус лежит, бездумно перебирая пальцами ее волосы, и слушает, как тихой и мягкой звериной походкой передвигается по кухне Рем.

 

**14\. Сириус Блэк/Джеймс Поттер, «Дороги». PG-13**

_Для Ива по заявке «Сириус/Джеймс, постхог, ночь, огни, какая-нибудь автотрасса вдалеке или внизу и что-нибудь ностальгически-философское и спокойно-печальное»._

Рейд завершился глубоко заполночь в одном из предместий Лондона. Из старинного заброшенного особняка, оплетенного виноградом до самой крыши, по одному выходили авроры и, прощаясь, аппарировали по домам. Вышел, разочарованно тряся головой и поводя сумасшедшим глазом, Хмури: Волдеморта в особняке не оказалось, как не оказалось вообще ничего, кроме прогнивших половиц, осыпающейся штукатурки и изумрудного мха, наросшего по углам.

Сириус вышел из обветшалого дома последним.

Джеймс стоял у крыльца, глядя, как Блэк прикуривает; вспышка маггловской спички на миг озарила его лицо неверным танцующим светом.

Темно-синее, бархатное небо перемигивалось россыпью Млечного Пути прямо над головой. Одуряюще пахла сирень.

Сириус спустился с крыльца и встал рядом, задумчиво глядя туда, где моргали в наползающем тумане игрушечные медовые окна поселка; где-то далеко, за холмами, разорвал ночь паровозный гудок.

Блэк в последний раз глубоко затянулся и бросил окурок в траву; крошечный огонек зашипел и погас в вечерней росе. Даже не глядя на друга, Джеймс знал: Сириус смотрит на него устало и внимательно, и между бровями у него залегла привычная складка. Эта складка, как и синие тени под глазами и на щеках, давно уже не сходила с лица Блэка. Джеймс откашлялся и спросил:

— Ну как там дела с Аланом?

Сириус на мгновение удивленно нахмурился, будто что-то припоминая; потом скривился, доставая из кармана пачку.

— Да так, — ответил он равнодушно, снова прикуривая. Джеймс смотрел, как, полуприкрыв глаза, он выпускает дым и сразу же жадно затягивается снова, отчего уголек на кончике сигареты на миг разгорается оранжевым ярким светом.

Сырой ночной воздух, наконец, пробрался под аврорскую мантию, неприятно пощекотав холодком. Джеймс, глядя, как полосы тумана подбираются к ногам, устало сказал в пустоту:

— Сириус... Тебе никогда не казалось, что ты делаешь что-то не так? Что твоя жизнь однажды сбилась с правильной колеи, и с тех пор несется вперед и вперед по колдобинам, не разбирая дороги, а ты уже не можешь ни остановить это, ни повернуть назад…

Он переступил кроссовками по мокрой траве, бездумно взъерошил волосы. Полосы тумана жались к его ногам, как приблудные щенки.

— Остался месяц, Сири, — сказал он утомленно. — Через месяц родится Гарри, а я до сих пор не уверен, что сделал все правильно, что выбрал все правильно… Лили... Я люблю ее, но иногда мне просто не хочется возвращаться домой. Иногда мне кажется, я слишком рано свернул на другую дорогу, и она завела меня в тупик.

Стрекотали в зарослях сирени сверчки. В темноте зашипел очередной окурок, и Джеймс вдруг почувствовал теплые руки на своих плечах. Они притянули его ближе, и он уткнулся лицом в мягкую ткань аврорской мантии, вдохнул сладкий запах табака и полувыветрившегося парфюма. Одна из рук, обнимающих его плечи, переместилась выше, зарылась в волосы, поглаживая, успокаивая, лаская. Джеймс закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь приятному ощущению; под сердцем разливалось странное волнение. Он глубоко вздохнул и поднял голову — навстречу чему-то захватывающему, чему-то незабываемому. Теплое дыхание коснулось его щеки, и он задрожал, размыкая губы в прерывистом выдохе. Рука на его затылке сдвинулась ниже, поглаживая нежную кожу под ухом, и Сириус поцеловал его.

Ощущение было как выстрел. От мягкого прикосновения губ по телу Джеймса сразу же покатилась томительная волна; забывая, как дышать, он запустил руку Сириусу в волосы, притягивая ближе. Влажный язык Блэка нежно скользнул по его зубам и проник глубже, принимаясь невыносимо медленно и прохладно ласкать.

Джеймсу показалось, он сейчас упадет. Охваченный головокружением, он откинул голову, часто и глубоко дыша; руки Сириуса прижимали его к груди с целомудренной теплотой и с жаркой бесстыдностью.

Мир уплывал; звезды улыбкой отразились в глазах Сириуса, когда он шепнул:

— Пойдем домой.

И все завертелось.

 

**15\. Сириус Блэк/Гарри Поттер, «Ты сумасшедший»; PG-13**

Новая темно-синяя мантия очень идет Сириусу. Оттеняет цвет его глаз. Только вот Азкабан, похоже, заставил крестного совсем позабыть, что людям свойственно причесываться.

Прямо-таки даже необходимо.

Гарри подкрадывается к нему в расческой поздним вечером, когда все уже спят, а Сириус читает газету у камина и потягивает виски.

— Можно, я причешу тебя? — чуть застенчиво спрашивает он.

— Ты сумасшедший, — фыркает Сириус, но Гарри уж сидит на подлокотнике его кресла и запускает гребень ему в волосы, для верности придерживая его лицо рукой.

Прикосновение раскрытой ладони обжигает Сириуса как уголь. Гарри что-то мурчит себе под нос, пропуская темные длинные пряди сквозь зубья расчески; его лицо склоняется все ближе и ближе, и Сириус чувствует, как глубоко внутри пробегает сладкая дрожь.

Он закрывает глаза, полностью отдаваясь мягкому и щекочущему движению гребня, и, расслабившись, совершенно упускает момент, когда Гарри его целует.

Расческа падает.

 

**16\. Ремус Люпин/Гарри Поттер, «Даже не пытайся»; PG-13**

От очередного обморока Гарри приходит в себя в объятиях Люпина. Боггарт-дементор надежно заперт в старом шкафу, а руки у профессора сильные и горячие. Люпин сидит у стены, а Гарри полулежит на нем; его голова покоится на широкой твердой груди.

Так тепло. Так защищенно.

Гарри чувствует щекой мягкую и ветхую ткань учительской мантии. От профессора Люпина приятно пахнет хвойным одеколоном и молочным шоколадом, а лоб Гарри чувствует тепло его обнаженной шеи в расстегнутом воротнике. Поддаваясь внезапному сладкому порыву, он закидывает голову и скользит по этой нежной шее губами и языком.

Люпин вздрагивает и отстраняет его вытянутыми руками.

— Даже не пытайся, — твердо говорит он, и, высвобождаясь, уходит. Там, где он сидел, остается лежать плитка шоколада с надорванной оберткой.

Гарри обхватывает себя руками за плечи и склоняет к коленям лицо.

Его знобит.

 

**17\. Сириус Блэк/Ремус Люпин | Джеймс Поттер, «Девушка в танце не ведёт!»; R**

Подготовка к Выпускному Балу охватила Хогвартс как весенняя лихорадка. Джеймса Поттера же она ударила по голове.

— Ох-блядь-я-ужасно-танцую-я-опозорюсь-перед-Лили-Мерлиновы-подштанники-что же-блядь-делать, — отчаянно бормотал он, вышагивая из угла в угол. Сириус глумливо улыбался, глядя на его метания.

— Что ты ухмыляешься, скотина?! — Джеймс на секунду вынырнул из переживаний, и его глаза блеснули.

— Ну-ка иди сюда! — приказал он.

Блэк лениво поднялся. Поттер обхватил его за талию и выжидательно посмотрел; вздохнув, Блэк закружил его по комнате.

— Девушка в танце не ведет, — с иронией сказал Рем, высунувшись из-за книги.

— Твою жеж мать, — в сердцах сказал Джеймс. — Лунатик, давай ты?

— Ну уж нет, — сказал Сириус, дергая Рема к себе. — С Лунатиком потанцую я, а ты посмотри, неудачник.

Вздыхая, Джеймс наблюдал, как легко кружатся в танце Люпин и Блэк, и понимал: титул лучшей пары Хогвартса им с Лили не светит.

 

**18\. Сириус Блэк/Джеймс Поттер, последний год в школе, вызывающее поведение; PG-13**

У Сириуса депрессия. Джеймс внезапно осознает это, когда Блэк прямо посреди урока запрыгивает на узкий парапет Астрономической башни.

Чем Сириусу хуже, тем сильнее становится его тяга к саморазрушению. Шрамы на его предплечье — повторяющееся J, J, J — белеют из-под загара как немой укор.

А он опять ничего не заметил… Слишком много было Лили. Вот и сейчас, протягивая Блэку руку, Джеймс чувствует между лопатками ее взгляд.

— Сириус, слезай.

Блэк покачивается на носках, его синие глаза блестят отчаянно и воспаленно.

— Слезу, если поцелуешь, — тихо, но внятно произносит он.

Джеймс теряет дар речи. Сириус смотрит на него одну долгую секунду и прыгает; Джеймс рвется вперед, и их губы сталкиваются в болезненном и горьком поцелуе.

По эту сторону парапета. Мерлин всемогущий, по эту.

Взгляд Лили прожигает спину Джеймса насквозь.

 

**19\. Джеймс Поттер/письмо от Сириуса, ночью, в Годриковой Лощине, пока все спят; G**

Когда раздается стук в стекло, Лили и Гарри уже спят, и Джеймс спешит поскорее впустить потрепанного сыча Петтигрю. На свитке знакомый почерк, и Джеймс падает на диван, нетерпеливо разворачивая письмо. Палочка закатывается куда-то под подушки, но Джеймсу наплевать.

«Сохатый!» — почерк Сириуса виляет как пьяный. — «Как вы там? Прошло всего ничего, а я уже соскучился. Знаешь, Джей, эта осень сводит меня с ума. Мне страшно, Джей. Я так боюсь тебя потерять...»

Сердце Джеймса вдруг ухает куда-то в живот; его обдает холодом.

«Знаешь, когда ты где-то там, под Фиделиусом, я чувствую, что наконец могу сказать тебе. Я люблю тебя. Я всегда тебя любил».

Строчка обрывается резким росчерком и кляксой; свиток выпадает из задрожавших пальцев Поттера. Сириус, его Сириус — любит его? Мгновенный порыв охватывает Джеймса — бежать, найти Блэка и сказать ему… сказать ему, что…

Джеймс вскакивает с дивана; в этот момент дверь слетает с петель, сверкает зеленая вспышка; и последнее, о чем он успевает подумать, это...

 

**20\. Джеймс Поттер/Ремус Люпин|Сириус Блэк, фраза Джеймса «И вообще - кто самый крутой гриффиндорец? Конечно, я!»; PG-13**

Джеймс ласкает его медленно и сладко, и Ремус тает под прикосновениями, и не удерживает рвущегося с губ стона.

— Эй, Лунатик, ты чего там? — полог вдруг отдергивается, и свет палочки Сириуса бьет в глаза. Сквозь дрожащее красное марево Ремус видит, как изумленно приоткрывается его рот.

— Ты что блядь делаешь, Сохатый?! — шепотом выкрикивает Блэк, и Джеймс чуть оборачивается, продолжая прижимать к себе расслабленное, податливое тело Луни.

— Разве ты еще не уяснил, Бродяга? Я всегда делаю, что хочу, — ухмыляясь, говорит он.

— И вообще, кто тут самый крутой гриффиндорец? — обращается он уже к Ремусу, нежно и сильно сжимая, поглаживая, дразня; Ремус отвечает ему еще одним долгим стоном. — Вот видишь, Бродяга, — конечно, я.

Оскорбленно визжит задернутый полог, свет меркнет, и в мире не остается ничего кроме Поттера, его настойчивых губ и его горячей руки.

 

**21\. Джеймс Поттер/Регулус Блэк, «Посмотри на часы»; R**

Они стоят на верхушке Центральной Башни, прямо перед огромным часовым механизмом. Регулус смотрит, как медленно, шаг за шагом, проворачиваются огромные шестеренки. Поттер, стоящий перед ним на коленях, держит практически тот же темп.

— Посмотри на часы, — говорит Регулус, за волосы приподнимая голову Поттера. — Каждым движением они отмеряют время твоей никчемной глупой жизни. Каждую секунду ты становишься на шаг ближе к смерти.

Поттер скользит затуманеным взглядом по часовому механизму.

— Мне все равно, — говорит он и возвращается к своему занятию.

— Правду говорил Снейп… вы с моим братишкой… совершенно… абсолютно… чокнутые! — голос Регулуса вдруг взлетает под своды Башни. Содрогаясь и бессмысленно глядя, как стрелки часов за стеклом сходятся на двенадцати, он чувствует, как Поттер улыбается.

 

**22\. Сириус Блэк/Орион Блэк, «Скажи мне»; PG-13**

— Скажи мне, что я должен сделать, чтобы мама снова любила меня?! — Сириус плачет, Сириус бьется в отчаянии, и Ориону только и остается, что крепче прижимать к себе его тонкое юношеское тело.

Трогательно выступающие позвонки. Лопатки, как маленькие подрезанные крылья. Тяжелая волна шелковых волос. Ориону бьет в нос их жасминовый аромат, сбивает дыхание, и объятия становятся все жарче и жарче.

— Ты не виноват, маленький… Ты не виноват, — шепчет Орион куда-то в белую нежную шею. Тонкие руки у него на плечах. Невесомая тяжесть на его коленях. Горячая талия под его руками.

Запрокинутое в мольбе лицо. Распухшие полуоткрытые губы.

Орион закрывает глаза и прижимается к ним ртом.

 

**23\. Сириус Блэк/Регулус Блэк, последняя поездка Сириуса в Хогвартс-экспресс; G**

В купе Хогвартс-экспресса необычно тихо. Джеймс обнимается с Лили, Рем спит, а Питер вообще куда-то исчез. Сириусу внезапно становится тоскливо.

Он тихо поднимается и выходит в коридор; никто не обращает внимания на его уход. В полутемном тамбуре кто-то стоит у окна; Сириус уже собирается развернуться и выйти, как вдруг узнает этот подсвеченный солнцем профиль.

— Рег.

— Сириус.

Сириус внезапно чувствует себя очень усталым. Он прислоняется к стене тамбура и говорит, глядя в пол:

— Возможно, мы никогда больше не увидимся, Рег.

— Жду не дождусь этого чудного момента, — ядовито откликается брат.

Сириус горько кривится и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. В этот момент сильная рука Регулуса дергает его на себя, и Сириус внезапно оказывается стиснут в железных объятиях. Шепот брата поднимает дыбом волоски на шее.

— Ты никогда не вернешься домой, Сири?

Сириус отстраняет брата, словно вырывает из груди сердце.

— Нет.

 

**24\. Ремус Люпин/Джеймс Поттер; «С ума сошёл, я же опасен»; PG-13**

Ремус лежит на полу в Визжащей Хижине, вздрагивая от холода и от накатывающих волн трансформации. До превращения осталось всего ничего, нужно только немного потерпеть, а потом придут друзья, и будет лес, и бег, и луна…

Разум выкручивает, как в мясорубке, заволакивает тьмой, но спустя секунду Ремус все же понимает: никто не придет. После случая с Сириусом… и со Снейпом… друзьям строго-настрого запрещено приходить в Визжащую Хижину.

Боль накатывает и отступает — все неохотнее. Сквозь темную пелену в глазах Ремус вдруг видит, как открывается дверь. Неожиданно сильные руки прижимают его к себе, мантия-невидимка сползает на пол, и Рем понимает, что вздрагивает в объятиях Джеймса, изо всех сил вцепившись в его рубашку.

— С ума сошел, я же опасен! — из последних сил хрипит он, но Джеймс только обнимает его крепче. И последнее, что Ремус чувствует, прежде чем трансформация выкручивает его изнутри, — это влажные губы Джеймса и его тихий смех.

 

**25\. Сириус Блэк, «Самое плохое воспоминание Сириуса Блэка»; PG-13**

Это возвращается к нему раз за разом.

Не тело Лили, неестественно изломанное на полу, прижавшееся к кроватке, рука застряла в прутьях. Не задремавший в оцепенении младенец — кровь на лбу, страдальчески нахмуренные брови, маленький кулачок стискивает рыжую прядь. Не секундное торжество в глазах Петтигрю, и взрыв, и вспышка, и боль... Нет.

С каждым приближением дементора; с каждым мучительным восходом луны он видит: вывороченная из косяков дверь, щепки, разметанная по гостиной мебель — и тело на полу; старый гриффиндорский свитер, разбитые очки чуть поодаль, раскинутые — с беззащитными ладонями — руки... Лицо Джеймса будто падает вверх — но нет, это он, Сириус, падает на колени, протягивает ладонь и не может заставить себя прикоснуться к бледной щеке — как будто именно это прикосновение сделает все реальным, сделает все настоящим, сделает все необратимым...

Это возвращается к нему раз за разом. Глаза Джеймса открыты, и на них, как смертельная поволока, лежит пыль.

 

**26\. Сириус Блэк/фотография Гарри Поттера, Гарри Поттер/фотография Сириуса Блэка; PG**

Безрассудный крестный!.. Прислал свою фотографию. На картонке с логотипом маггловской фотостудии — узкое загорелое лицо, высокие скулы, темные волосы свободной волной и синие, как океан, глаза — пронзительный лукавый прищур.

Гарри убирает фотографию под подушку, и через минуту снова ее достает.

А в тропиках ночь обрушивается внезапно. Море проглатывает кровавый расплывчатый шар солнца, и через миг сумерек на бархатном небе проступают россыпи звезд. Сириус смотрит на старую потрепанную газету, где на колдографии под заголовком «Турнир трех волшебников» растерянно переминается с ноги на ногу худой испуганный подросток.

Его волосы встрепаны. Его зеленые глаза тревожны. Сириусу так хочется обнять его, кончиками пальцев зарыться в теплые прядки позади на шее. Где-то в Англии Гарри снова достает фотографию из-под подушки, и смотрит, и смотрит; Сириус разглаживает газету; Гарри ведет пальцем по его щеке; Сириус касается губ Гарри; Гарри касается губ Сириуса; и оба они вздрагивают —

одновременно.

 

**27\. Регулус Блэк/Сириус Блэк, «Когда я вырасту, я на тебе женюсь!»; R**

— Ну же, Лиззи!.. — нетерпеливый голос Сириуса доносится из темного тупичка вместе с шорохами одежды и хихиканьем. — Конечно, я на тебе женюсь. Ну, давай!..

Регулус осторожно заглядывает за угол. Сириус прижимает девушку к стене практически на весу; её трусики уже беспомощно болтаются на щиколотке и вот-вот упадут. Она глухо ахает, когда он входит в нее одним плавным движением, а он — он оборачивается, и его глаза насмешливо взблёскивают.

Регулус прижимается спиной к стене и закрывает глаза. Сириус — сильный, теплый — держит его на руках, прижимает к себе.

— Ну что ты как девочка, Рег! Это всего лишь коленка. Если ты будешь такой принцессой, мне даже не придется искать себе невесту — когда я вырасту, я на тебе и женюсь.

Воспоминание ускользает, вспугнутое чьими-то шагами. Не открывая глаз, Рег чувствует, как брат прижимается к нему всем телом — пыщущим жаром, пахнущим сексом; кусает его в подставленную шею.

И Регулус шепчет:

— Женись, Сириус... Женись...

 

**28\. Гарри Поттер/Ремус Люпин/Сириус Блэк, «А ты займёшь место Джеймса»; NC-17**

Пока Сириус занят ниже, Люпин склоняется и целует этот полуоткрытый рот, пьет из него всхлипы и вздохи, скользит языком по мягким губам, по нежному, чуть шершавому языку. Гарри выгибается, поднимает подбородок навстречу, нежно, едва заметно поглаживает Ремуса по плечам.

Джеймс бы вцепился ему в волосы и прижался к губам изо всех сил, кусаясь и тихо рыча.

Гарри едва слышно постанывает, не открывая глаз.

Голова Блэка размеренно движется там, внизу; Ремус думает: Сириус так хотел этого, он ждал — Гарри заменит нам Джеймса, заменит Джеймса ему...

Сириус наконец отрывается от своего занятия. Гарри, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, тянет его к себе, бесстыдно раскрываясь, широко разводя колени. На лице Блэка на секунду появляется странное недоумение. Его растерянный взгляд встречается с печальным взглядом Ремуса, и в этот момент они оба понимают: Гарри не заменит им Джеймса.

Джеймса не заменит никто.

 

**29\. Гарри Поттер/Сириус Блэк, «Вы выйдите за меня замуж?»; постхог, АУ; PG**

На Рождество все собираются в Норе. Дом полон народу; аппетитно пахнет едой, тут и там звучит смех, а в елочных шарах отражаются фейерверки, что запускают Хьюго и Джордж.

А к вечеру все напиваются, и Рон снова принимается рассказывать детям историю Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Хьюго с Луи увлеченно пихаются локтями, Тед кормит Викторию шоколадом, и только одна пятилетняя Роза слушает, затаив дыхание.

В час пополуночи все расходятся по спальням.

А наутро, когда Гарри и Сириус сидят, обнявшись, в гостиной, в комнату прокрадывается Роз; молча сует Гарри в руки записку и убегает.

Гарри недоуменно переглядывается с Сириусом и разворачивает листок. Внутри — корявый рисунок: мальчик в круглых очках, в руках палочка, на лбу шрам. Снизу шатким детским почерком приписано: «Вы очень храбрый дядя Гарри. Вы выйдите за меня замуж?»

Сириус фыркает и, не сдержавшись, покатывается со смеху. Гарри тепло смотрит на него, прикасается пальцами к щеке, обнимает.

Увы, маленькая Роза. Увы.

 

**30\. Джеймс Поттер/Сириус Блэк, «The Drowning Man»; PG-13**

Это был странный миг абсолютного освобождения, томной и полной безмятежности, и Сириус отдался этому покою, расслабился полностью, будто у него больше не было ни рук, ни ног, и просто проваливался куда-то, глядя, как медленно поднимается вверх расплывчатый желтый круг солнца. Воды вокруг и под ним будто не стало, все было мягко, нежно, невесомо, и Сириус улыбнулся этому приятному ощущению, и струйка мелких веселых пузыриков вырвалась из уголка его рта и рванула наверх радужным переливом. И солнце плыло прямо над ним, плыло, дробилось и распадалось на множество мягких и светлых пятен, и Сириус смотрел, как его собственные волосы покачиваются над ним, будто диковинные темные водоросли, тянутся вверх, словно желая обнять белый шар солнца, и солнце в ответ моргнуло и разлилось вокруг, почему-то вдруг темное, мягкое, как вуаль; оно обволокло Сириуса теплым, бессмысленным коконом, просочилось внутрь, заполнило целиком; и он закрыл глаза и растворился в нем, в пылающем белом, в сияющем мягком; и его не стало.

Рука, схватившая за рубашку и что есть силы рванувшая вверх, выдернула его из небытия; от боли и неожиданности он глотнул полной грудью, и тут же закашлялся, содрогнулся, пытаясь перекатиться набок; чья-то рука схватила его за волосы, и Сириус снова согнулся в приступе кашля, извергая из себя струйки желтоватой речной воды. Скрипел под щекой влажный песок; солнце палило, ладонь на затылке была напряженной, горячей; когда Сириусу показалось, что вместе с водой наружу сейчас выскочат и сами легкие, его наконец отпустило. Он сделал судорожный, долгий, жадный вдох, и в этот момент его голову рванули вверх, так, что из глаз брызнули слезы, а над ухом он услышал не шипение даже — разъяренное рычание:

— Сука, блядь, тонуть надумал?! Убью!

Это Поттер, подумал Сириус. Какой смешной у него делается голос. Губы сами собой поползли в усмешке, и спустя секунду он уже смеялся, смеялся и кашлял, кашлял и смеялся, а Джеймс почему-то и не думал ослаблять хватку; сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы Сириус видел, как играют на его скулах желваки, как гневно пылают ореховые глаза, а за лохматым силуэтом его головы белым ореолом расплывается зенит. И это было смешно и страшно, и саднило горло, глаза жгло, хрустел песок на зубах, а потом этот песок вдруг слизнул чужой прохладный язык, и сухие губы прижались грубо, крепко, и все на свете заслонил требовательный ореховый взгляд. И в самой глубине чужого зрачка, в собственном прохладном отражении Сириус увидел, как медленно плывет в вышину мягкое белое пятно солнца, как дробится и вздрагивает там, наверху; и все вокруг стало невесомым, нежным, бархатным; Сириус вдохнул, жадно и сладко проваливаясь в пылающее белое, в сияющее мягкое; и его не стало.

 

**31\. Джеймс Поттер/Сириус Блэк, «Devil in the details»; PG-13**

Ты знаешь, как все это начинается. Сначала он просто смотрит и улыбается этой своей долгой улыбкой, от которой у тебя встает дыбом шерсть на руках, а в животе появляется томительный холодок. Ты знаешь этот его взгляд; он упирается тебе в лицо холодной ладонью и одновременно подтягивает к себе, как на крюке. И ты невольно делаешь маленький шаг, и когда твоя нога наконец касается пола на десять сантиметров ближе к нему, внутри все обрывается. Сердце проваливается в пятки, с головы до ног прокатывается нервная волна, и нижнюю губу, конечно, приходится закусить. Уголок его рта ползет еще чуть-чуть в сторону, янтарь отсверкивает под прикрытыми на секунду ресницами, и ты против воли делаешь еще один шаг. К нему. Ближе.

На самом деле, ты уже готов упасть на колени. Но он молчит, только смотрит очень внимательно. Он знает о тебе все в этот момент, и это понимание тоже стынет холодом в животе; дыхание мечется в груди, будто огромная бабочка, бьется изнутри в ребра, заставляя грудную клетку вздыматься часто-часто, так, что начинает кружиться голова. Минуты тянутся, как холодные шелковые ленты, и в этом ожидании ты стоишь, чуть покачиваясь в неподвижности, и просто смотришь, такой бессмысленный, такой звонкий, такой пустой. И он говорит:

— Чего ты хочешь, Блэки?

И ты опускаешься на колени. И не можешь вымолвить ни слова, и только смотришь снизу вверх, и вспыхиваешь, осознавая, насколько умоляющ сейчас твой взгляд. А он издает короткий смешок и проводит пальцами по линии твоей челюсти, заставляя чуть откинуть голову; и губы приоткрываются сами собой, выпуская влажный вздох, и хочется потянуться за ускользающей ладонью, и ты позволяешь себе не движение даже — намек, но он чувствует. Он ухмыляется и будто бы с любопытством снова ведет пальцем по твоей скуле, до уголка рта, по нижней губе; выражение его лица не меняется, оно все такое же отсутствующе-заинтересованное. Сил держаться все меньше и меньше. Еще минута, и тебя начнет трясти.

А ведь он ничего еще не сделал. Ты знаешь, как это жалко — тебя всегда начинает колотить еще в первые минуты; он смеется над тобой и презирает тебя, но ему нравится. Ты знаешь, ему это нравится. Твои дрожащие губы. Твое влажное прерывистое дыхание. Твои закрывающиеся сами собой глаза. Твоя готовность умереть прямо здесь, под его руками.

Как же хочется прикоснуться к нему. Прижаться к нему. Раствориться в нем. Стать ничем. Как ужасно, нестерпимо хочется, чтобы это томительное ожидание тянулось вечно.

Его ладонь опускается ниже, исследует ключицы. Твоя кожа горит под его пальцами. Кажется, они разъедают тебя, проникают в тебя, и самое сладкое, самое желанное — чтобы они достали до самого сердца и сжали бы его стальными тисками. Кажется, ты можешь кончить от одной только мысли об этом. Где-то над головой раздается смешок. Пальцы скользят по вороту, забираясь под ткань совсем немного, чуть-чуть, и этого достаточно, чтобы изо всех сил желать большего, и самим дыханием подаваться навстречу, и закусывать до крови губу...

— Дже-ееееейми... Ну пожалуйста...

Слова прокатываются по телу крупной дрожью и вырываются наружу — против воли и против правил. Но медленное движение его ладони нестерпимо. Мучительно. Страшно.

Рука Джеймса скользит по твоей шее выше, пальцы зарываются в волосы — на мгновение нежно, а затем, сразу же — стискивая пряди в кулаке. И ты открываешь глаза.

Он все еще улыбается.

 

**32\. Джеймс Поттер/Сириус Блэк, «Езжай»; G**

«Это всего на несколько месяцев, Бродяга. До осени. Потом мы снова сменим место и тогда увидимся, я тебе обещаю».

Сириус стискивает в пальцах пергамент, безотчетно прихватывает зубами костяшку на сомкнутом кулаке.

«Провожать нас не надо, чары уже наложены, да и вещей, признаться, не так уж много. Так что потерпи. До осени, Бродяга. Просто потерпи».

Поттеры уезжают по-маггловски, торопясь; в городе пять вокзалов, и на мгновение Сириусу хочется поехать хоть куда-нибудь наугад, чтобы просто увидеть его, просто застать... Воображаемый Джеймс перед глазами хмурится. «Всего лишь несколько месяцев», — укоризненно говорит он, но Сириус не может думать ни о чем, кроме этих ореховых глаз, кроме сильных и гибких рук; больше всего на свете Сириусу хочется сейчас пропустить сквозь пальцы вьющиеся каштановые волосы, и, замирая от собственной наглости, прижаться к полуоткрытым мягким губами; провести по ним языком — нежно-нежно, вдохнуть горьковатый парфюм и никогда, никогда в жизни больше не открывать глаз.

Письмо хрустит в стиснутом кулаке, зажмуренные веки саднит от усилия; неужели так оно все и будет — он не увидит Джеймса несколько месяцев, не получит от него ни письма, ни весточки, ни «Привет, как дела?» Неужели все так и будет? Джеймс сядет в поезд, улыбаясь, отчалит куда-то в неизвестную сторону, а он, Сириус, останется корчиться здесь от боли, медленно поджариваясь на огне мучительных воспоминаний?

Это — все?

Сириус вскидывается, готовый уже куда-то бежать, писать, требовать, но, не дойдя даже до стола, падает обратно. Гордость Блэков ведь еще никто не отменял, так?

Давай, Джейми. Езжай. Я справлюсь, я не буду о тебе думать. Просто не буду думать, и все. Потерплю.

Это ведь всего несколько месяцев.

Несколько месяцев.

Всего.

Прикушенные костяшки пальцев саднит.

 

**33\. Гарри Поттер, Сириус Блэк, «If only tonight we could sleep»; G**

Я не помню, как и где засыпаю; просто проваливаюсь в сон, как во влажную вату, теплую, липнущую к телу, и повторяющееся раз за разом ощущение падения заставляет меня крупно вздрагивать, полупросыпаясь.

Кто-то тихо переговаривается за границей пустоты и света — чахоточного круга от настольной лампы, и я плыву, плыву вместе с этими голосами куда-то в небытие; душно, жарко, веки мои склеены сном, и не поднять их, ни за что не поднять.

«Гарри?» — вместе с голосом проступает вокруг комната-амфитеатр, холодный тревожный воздух напоен неразборчивым шепотом, в выедающей глаза темноте только и видно, как колышется подсвеченная мертвенным маревом Завеса; Сириус стоит прямо перед ней.

Он непонимающе озирается; в его приподнятой в защитном жесте руке зажата волшебная палочка, а на груди след от магического ожога, но он жив, жив! Его темные волосы жадно и бессмысленно трогает ветер с той стороны.

Один, в запертом Отделе Тайн, Арка отпустила его, пустите меня, пустите, я должен пойти туда, к нему, он ждет меня, вы слышите?

Пустите меня!

Руки и ноги налиты свинцом, и я не могу пошевелиться. Изжелта-бледный круг света на миг заслоняет тень, и лицо Сириуса становится далеким, будто комната с Аркой превращается в кукольный дом; «Отрицание» — произносит где-то высоко холодный равнодушный голос, сердце мое леденеет и останавливается навсегда.

Следующий удар маятника приходится мне прямо в висок, и я валюсь на колени, выкашливая из легких обломки хроноворотов. Время течет изо всех щелей, белые потоки песка льются мне под ноги, струйками стекают со ступеней амфитеатра, заметают Арку, и Сириус прощально смотрит на меня из глубины.

«Farewell», — пишет его невидимая рука на песке, и я кричу бессмысленно в пустоту, дико и нутряно выворачиваясь:

— Нет, нет, нет!!! — и сметаю песок резкими ударами ладоней; сбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев саднит, это мое бешенство собирается на коже блестящими красными каплями, готовое вот-вот сорваться вниз и разбить тебя навсегда, Сириус, как ты посмел оставить меня?! Ты обещал мне быть рядом, ты обещал мне быть со мной, ты, ты, ты — мой единственный старший, мой единственный взрослый, ты обещал мне, а теперь уходишь — вот так легко, провалившись в Арку, оставляя меня здесь — одного?!

Ты не смеешь! Вернись, вернись, вернись...

Не бросай меня.

Пожалуйста, не бросай.

«Гнев», — проносится мимо маятник, и дуновение ветра от него режет меня по щеке острой кромкой; одеяло сбилось, но поправить нет сил, я проваливаюсь, проваливаюсь, проваливаюсь в пустоту, и подушка жарким комком сдавливает мою голову. Сон.

Боже всемогущий, пусть это будет только сон! Пусть я никуда не пойду, я не пойду в Министерство, слышишь, Сириус?! Я никогда не буду нарушать запреты, я никогда не буду лезть куда не просят, я никогда не буду совершать поступков, за которые расплачиваются всю жизнь, ты слышишь? Я обещаю!

Пусть это будет только сон.

Смех Беллатрикс режет меня тысячей ножей, и мне хочется достать ее, дотянуться, схватить за волосы и бить головой об стену, пока она не замолчит.

Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!

«Торг», — издевательски выплевывает она мне в лицо, и черная беспросветная ярость поглощает меня дьявольским огнем. Пепел.

Серый пепел везде, вперемешку со стеклянным песком, мои глаза исцарапаны, мои руки скребут по камню Арки, но боль в изодранной коже не может перебить ту черную дыру на месте сердца, что выкручивает мои внутренности чудовищной пыткой. Сириус, Сириус, Сириус, за что? Почему это все — снова мне?

Я не хочу жить, ты слышишь, я не хочу жить, и умирать не хочу тоже, пусть меня просто не станет, пожалуйста, пусть меня просто не станет.

Я так устал терять.

«Депрессия», — жалостливо перешептываются где-то надо мной тени; звякают склянки, что-то холодное льется в горло, оставьте меня, просто дайте мне не быть, я... не хочу... быть...

Без него.

Сириус сочувственно улыбается мне с фотографии в траурной рамке; «Это жизнь», — говорит он одними губами, и мне хочется ударить его, хочется обнять его, но он ускользает, пальцы проходят сквозь плоть, и вот вокруг уже бесцветная равнина, высохшая земля, и в белесом небе горит острая серебряная звезда, вонзается мне в сердце булавкой, и это больно, больно, больно...

— Будет больно, но недолго, — говорит Сириус, и от этой правды хочется взвыть, хочется удариться оземь и разбиться, и замереть навсегда.

«Принятие», — шепчет кто-то во мне, и понимание ледяной волной прокатывается до самых кончиков пальцев, леденит, замораживает, опустошает.

Сириус умер. Сириуса больше нет.

А я буду существовать еще долго, так долго, что пустыня в моем сердце станет привычной, будто так было всегда, будто так и надо, будто это и есть жизнь.

Меня нет.

Только холодная равнина без цвета, только черная дыра вместо сердца, только вечный лед, сковавший меня изнутри.

Пустота, пустота, пустота.

«Смерть», — говорит маятник, и я просыпаюсь.

 

**34\. Сириус Блэк/Гарри Поттер, «Полоса света», PG-13**

Полоса света из приоткрытой двери пролегла по полу к кровати, словно стремясь дотянуться до смятых простыней, серых хлопьев пепла на них, расслабленной бледной ладони и пальцев с обкусанными ногтями. Гарри спал, прикрыв лицо рукой и отвернувшись в сторону, и было в его позе что-то такое же больное и изломанное, как весь этот дом. Как вся жизнь Сириуса Блэка. Мы всегда вынуждены делать что-то очень грязное, да? Даже если не очень хотим.

Все происходит само, раз — и ты притираешь в темном коридоре собственного крестника, прижимаешь его всем телом к стене, молча, тяжело дыша, а он — он вдруг расслабляется, и откидывает голову, и подается бедрами, и нет никакой возможности отстраниться, перестать делать все это, наложить Обливиэйт — на него. На себя. На весь этот гребаный мир. Как же я устал.

Но ничего не происходит, не меняется от этого вздоха — Сириус по-прежнему на Гриммо, свет газовых рожков по-прежнему словно весь в плесени, Гарри по-прежнему спит на серых пропахших табаком простынях. Его по-прежнему можно коснуться — этих тощих и неизящных запястий-бедер-щиколоток-колен, всей этой противной и сладкой подростковой чуши. Горячий пряный запах, молчание, покорность. Возможно, Сириусу было бы легче, если бы Гарри говорил с ним, а не просто пробирался бы в его спальню тайком и засыпал в неубранной кровати в ожидании, когда придет крестный, прикоснется обветренными губами к доверчиво подставленной шее, а дальше — дальше будет лихорадочный танец рук, изломы тела, скрип кровати, шорох, шелест, скрежет когтей с чердака; зажимаешь ему рот, чтобы он не кричал, чтобы сделать вид, что он может кричать, будет кричать; он не будет. Он все принимает как наказание и как освобождение одновременно; Сириус уверен в одном — по-настоящему Гарри свободен только с ним. Под ним. В этой страшной скрипящей кровати, на смятых простынях, в захламленной комнате, в доме на Гриммо, в камере в Азкабане. Сириус до сих пор не уверен, что это именно он сейчас стоит в проеме приоткрытой двери и смотрит на свет, тянущийся и не дотягивающий до чужой бледной руки.

И есть только один способ узнать.

 

**35\. Мед и карамель, Ремус Люпин/Сириус Блэк, R**  
_Работа написана на Второй Круг в сообществе One sentence fiction._

_1\. Одиннадцать_  
Сириусу одиннадцать, когда он впервые в жизни замечает солнце; похожее на медовую карамель, оно плавится и тает в янтарных глазах Люпина, и Сириус невольно ощущает в уголках губ его чуть горькую и божественную сладость.

 _2\. Несколько_  
Проходит несколько лет, и Сириус узнает, как отражается в хищной желтизне этих глаз отчаянная разбойничья луна; ночная пляска заканчивается на рассвете тонкими чужими пальцами, запутавшимися в его волосах.

 _3\. Рассвет_  
Рассвет всегда застает их в одном и том же месте — в комнате с волглыми облезлыми стенами, — Ремус никогда не помнит, как они возвращаются туда; Сириус тяжело дышит в полуобмороке на полу, и можно позволить себе прикоснуться к нему — всего один раз.

 _4\. Вплотную_  
Однажды они приходят в себя, лежа почти вплотную; рука Сириуса неловко скользит по обнаженной груди Ремуса, и тот едва слышно вздыхает и запрокидывает голову, когда тонкие пальцы невзначай задевают сосок.

 _5\. Холодно_  
Сириус вздрагивает; «Тебе холодно?» — спрашивает Ремус, все еще чувствуя отголосок прикосновения; Сириус отчаянно мотает головой, но Ремус все равно обнимает его, прижимаясь теснее, и жарче, и ближе.

 _6\. Воскресенье_  
Чтобы не сойти с ума окончательно, Сириус спрашивает: «Какой сегодня день недели?», его голос хриплый и немного дрожит; «Воскресенье», — удивленно отвечает Ремус и снова укладывает голову ему на грудь.

 _7\. Патронус_  
На шестом курсе Ремусу первому из Мародеров удается вызвать телесного патронуса; заклинание быстро рассеивается, и Сириус никак не может определиться, волк это или пёс.

 _8\. Улица_  
На главной улице Хогсмида шумно и холодно, Ремус кашляет, и Сириус затаскивает его в «Три Метлы», приносит дымящуюся кружку глинтвейна, греет дыханием ладони; их колени невесомо и жарко соприкасаются под столом.

 _9\. Верить_  
«Я знаю, что делаю, Луни, ты должен мне верить...» — бормочет Сириус, конвоируя его в какую-то темную нишу; а потом Ремус оказывается прижат к стене, и горячий язык Сириуса скользит по его губам нежно и страстно и жарко; Ремус стонет и закрывает глаза.

 _10\. Рубашка_  
Его рубашка расстегнута, и свежий воздух холодит влажные метки поцелуев; под мантией у Сириуса неожиданно ничего не оказывается, и Ремус смеется и хрипло рычит, когда руки Блэка добираются до его ширинки.

 _11\. Солнечный_  
Солнечный свет меркнет в глазах Люпина, когда Сириус опускается на колени, возится с застежкой, лихорадочно шепча: «Я так давно хочу этого, Реми... я люблю тебя, Реми... Реми-Реми-Реми», а потом он замолкает и только постанывает в такт, как будто это его… как-будто это ему...

 _12\. Ключица_  
Его ключицы как крылья бабочки — тонкие, хрупкие; Сириус бережно прикасается к ним губами, мягко укладывая Ремуса на расстеленную мантию; Ремус давится вздохами и весь дрожит.

 _13\. Сдерживаться_  
Сириус не может больше сдерживаться, он освобождает Реми от остатков одежды и быстро раздевается сам; соприкосновение обнаженных тел вырывает у обоих долгий мучительный стон.

 _14\. Воздух_  
Воздух огненным маревом дрожит у Ремуса в легких; руки бродят по гладкой коже, по острым лопаткам, путаются в шелковых волосах; Сириус стонет и выгибается под прикосновениями, прижимаясь еще теснее, еще мучительнее, еще слаще.

 _15\. Зелье_  
У Сириуса нет с собой никакого подходящего зелья, но он не жалеет об этом; опускаясь между ног Люпина, приподнимая его повыше, он принимается вылизывать, дразнить и толкаться языком, пока Ремус не начинает тихо и отчаянно скулить.

 _16\. Невыносимо_  
Когда это становится совсем невыносимым, он тянет Сириуса на себя и чувствует, как тот жарко и сильно упирается прямо в него, прямо… глубоко выдыхая и чувствуя, как улыбка растягивает его губы, Ремус сильно и отчаянно подается вперед; Сириус вскрикивает.

 _17\. Дыхание_  
Дыхание переплетается, все учащаясь; Ремус растворяется в жарком мареве надвигающегося взрыва и уже не может разобрать, где его стон, а где Сириуса, где его судорога, а где Сириуса, где его сердце, а где...

 _18\. Идиот_  
Сириус лежит с ним рядом, и по его лицу катятся слезы; обеспокоенный, Ремус проводит рукой по обнаженной коже, прикасается к груди, к щеке, и тогда Блэк хрипло смеется: «Я так давно этого хотел, а сделал только сейчас, Реми, мой Реми, я просто идиот...»

 _19\. План_  
План Сириуса прост: они должны делать это везде и всегда, где только подвернется возможность; Ремус смеется и не протестует, пока Блэк не притискивает его в библиотеке; книга, которой он бьет настырного пса, весьма тяжела.

 _20\. Горький_  
Сириус смотрит на него, тающего в солнечном луче — карамельные глаза и медовая улыбка; Ремус, смеясь, надрывает фольгу, протягивает Сириусу янтарный кругляшок — и карамель на его губах превращается в чуть горькую и самую божественную сладость.

 

**36\. «Мартовский лед», СБ/РБ, мини, R**

Они возвращаются после каникул — бледные, посеревшие; но сквозь немыслимую усталость, сквозь тени под глазами на их лицах проступает какое-то тайное знание, непонятная мрачная гордость. Ухмылка, притаившаяся в уголке изогнутых губ; низкие голоса превосходства.

Эйвери, Нотт, Снейп, Малфой, и с ними — Рег. Регулус. Где, черт возьми, они были?!

Сириус всматривается в лица за слизеринским столом так мучительно заметно, что Джеймс не выдерживает, дергает Блэка за рукав.

— Блядь, отвернись, придурок!

Сириус вздрагивает, едва заметно мотает головой, будто пробуждаясь от долгого сна; смотрит на Джеймса непонимающе. Писем из дома давно нет — если быть точным, с лета, с того самого дня, как он ушел. Если Регулус был не дома, то где? Как же узнать?

Поттер с тоской смотрит, как взгляд Сириуса снова проваливается куда-то вглубь себя; поверхность серых глаз — словно туманное озеро.

Прилизанный хлыщ Малфой наклоняется через Снейпа к самому уху Рега и что-то ему говорит. Рег кивает — просто, как равному, будто что-то за эти каникулы объединило их, сблизило их... Ледяная волна прокатывается по сердцу, плещет морозом к щекам.

Плохое предчувствие — словно тонкий мартовский лед.

*  
А потом это начинает витать по школе. Доносится шепотком из каждого угла — несмело, будто прикрывшись ладошкой: «Метка», «Темная метка», «Тот-кого-нельзя...»

Нельзя?!

Они держатся вместе, всегда вместе, и даже Сопливчик выглядит так, будто имеет право ходить, подняв голову, и смотреть на всех свысока — из-за черных спин. Слизеринские мантии такие же, как у всех, отчего же так темнеет в глазах? Там, где они проходят, будто тускнеет весь свет.

У Регулуса очень спокойное белое лицо. Алебастровая греческая маска. И только серые глаза горят тревожно и нервно, да едва заметно трепещут тени от ресниц. Никто не заметит этого. Никто не разглядывает Рега так.

Сириус проводит ладонями по лицу. Какое ему дело? Регулус тогда ясно дал понять — стоял на лестнице позади матери, и сквозь чернеющий от проклятий воздух улыбался ровно и холодно. И молчал. Вальбурга в алом платье бушевала меж ними словно Дьявольский огонь, но Сириус не видел ее, он видел только равнодушное внимание в глазах брата, сияние чужого серого взгляда на знакомом лице.

Давно уже — отдельно. Каждый по-своему, каждый за себя. По своей дороге. Это честно.

Но не так же?!

Кто-то проболтался. Или пустил слух? В любом случае, закатывать слизеринцам рукава никто не торопится. Директор безмятежен, лиловеет мантией за учительским столом и даже вроде бы напевает под нос. Взгляд, брошенный на слизеринский стол, напарывается вдруг на ответный взгляд Снейпа. Урод и не думает отвести глаза; уголки его губ едва заметно ползут вверх в торжествующей усмешке. Регулус, будто чувствуя спиной, оборачивается.

Мимолетный взгляд и снова за стол; ни один мускул не дрогнул. Вилка ложится на тарелку, следом за ней нож; скрежещет по полу скамья. Он уходит один!

Сердце Сириуса делает какой-то головокружительный кульбит; на мгновение даже темнеет в глазах. Вдох-выдох, успокоиться, улыбнуться, встать. Джеймс не видит, увлеченно заигрывая с Лили. Ремус взглядывает исподлобья — слишком внимательно, да и к Мерлину. Мантия Регулуса мелькает и исчезает в дверях.

Дорога в подземелья короткая и светлая, понимание — ничего не выйдет, не остановишь — вспыхивает разочарованно; но Регулус поворачивает в пустынный коридор — кто же ходит в библиотеку после ужина?

Сердце бьется, как пойманная птица, немеют щеки. Вдох-выдох — как перед прыжком.

— Рег!

Он останавливается. Огромное окно обрушивает на него ажурный лунный свет, половина лица в тени, и не видно глаз. Бездумно — два шага, ближе. Что там, в серой глубине?

— Сириус.

Не вопрос, констатация. Спокойный, равнодушный голос — будто заведомое признание. Неужели все-таки?

Сцепить зубы, и как привык — хорошую мину при плохой игре.

— Как прошли каникулы, любезный брат?

Сейчас бы достать сигарету, но мятая пачка «Lucky Strike» осталась с Визжащей хижине. Что ж, хватит и больших пальцев, оттягивающих карманы и рассеянного перекатывания с пятки на носок.

— Спасибо, прекрасно, любезный брат. — Если Регулус и удивлен, то не подает виду. То же спокойное равнодушие, прямая, будто за партой, спина.

— Как матушка? Был ли Рождественский бал? — обманный маневр. Рег солжет?

— К сожалению, не имел удовольствия провести каникулы на Гриммо.

Бессмысленный разговор. Бессмысленные пустые фразы. Зачем он стоит здесь, поддерживая этот фарс? Почему не уходит?

— Рег... — кажется, в его голосе все-таки что-то вздрагивает, и Регулус едва заметно отшатывается, но — поздно. Мгновение, и Сириус стискивает в руке холодную алебастровую ладонь, дергает на себя так, что брат практически влетает ему в плечо — как тряпичная кукла.

— Блядь, где ты был? — шипит Сириус в удобно оказавшееся рядом ухо. Регулус дергается, пытаясь вырваться, но Сириус только крепче стискивает запястье — тонкое, хрупкое, кости вот-вот треснут?.. Говори!

Регулус молчит, в его глазах бьется растерянность, и на секунду Сириусу хочется прижать его к себе, как в детстве — успокоить, утешить, спрятать; внезапное видение чужих бледных рук на предплечье брата откатывает волну назад, оставляя отвращение и — страх. Стиснуть зубы. Рывок — отлетают пуговицы с манжет, трещит ткань, задираясь, разрываясь по шву, и из-под белого, кипенного, как удар по глазам — черный змеящийся знак.

Пальцы разжимаются сами собой; тело делает шаг назад — один и другой, а он все смотрит Регулусу в лицо и не может оторвать взгляда. Отпечаток метки горит на сетчатке, пятнает Регулусу щеку.

Рег поднимает руку и медленно, тщательно одергивает рукав мантии — прикрывая черную дрянь. И — наливающееся на запястье кольцо синяка. А потом — бьет почти без замаха, но скула взрывается болью, и ноет отбитое о стену плечо.

— Не смей. Ко мне. Прикасаться. — слова не звучат — падают, холодно, тяжело. Это ты мне?! Ярость захлестывает, как цунами. За грудки, об стену спиной, чтобы вылетел дух. Мелкая дрянь!

— Ты! Тварь! Как ты посмел?! — оказывается, выкрикивать все это — накопившееся — так приятно, так сладко, что пробирает дрожь, и хочется сжать пальцы чуть сильнее, впиться в него, заставить его почувствовать, кто здесь...

Регулус кривится болезненно; его ладони, упирающиеся Сириусу в плечи, вдруг обмякают. Он смотрит влево и в пол, длинная челка закрывает лицо. Почему у него такая прическа? Он же всегда носил коротко?

Горячие руки на плечах — как угли. Сириус ослабляет хватку, и Рег по инерции, будто падая, чуть подается вперед, а Сириус — Сириус рефлекторно ловит. Объятие обжигает.

Сбивающееся дыхание у уха, несуществующий шепот — потому что ты оставил меня. Променял меня.

Регулус молчит, но Сириус слышит голос внутри своей головы, и его прошибает озноб. Оставил?

Теплый дом Поттеров, веселое лето, забытый, как пыльная паутина в углу, особняк на Гриммо. И Рег — на стуле посреди комнаты, один; дверь захлопывается, мелькает табличка: «Частная территория Регулуса Блэка». Темнота.

Его руки — тяжелые, горячие, вдруг едва заметно движутся по плечам, и Сириус вздрагивает всем телом от ринувшегося вдруг в пах и обратно к щекам жара. «Тело сошло с ума», — лихорадочно думает он. — «Готово принимать ласку от любого». Регулус прижимается лбом к его плечу — будто доверчиво, будто устало.

Мягкий. Теплый.

Тело решает само — бедра чуть движутся вперед, вжимаясь твердеющим членом, и вот уже Регулус прижат к стене, распластан, тонкие запястья стиснуты в ладонях; он ахает, будто вышибли из груди воздух, но Сириус уже упирается лбом ему в плечо, двигаясь тесно и жарко, выдохом: «Рег... Блядь, Рег...» Сильнее, быстрее, ну, давай же, давай-давай-давай...

Бля-аааадь...

Он тяжело дышит, голова все еще спрятана на плече; медленно, будто не решаясь, разжимаются пальцы. Сириус поднимает голову, и одной короткой секунды ему хватает, чтобы уловить кромешный ужас, плещущийся в глазах брата, ощущение — предан, застывшее на его бледном лице.

Стена, вдруг оказавшаяся на пути, будто толкает назад с размаху — не сбежишь! Голос не слушается, хрипит в горле:

— Рег... Я...

Секунда — и холодное зеркало возвращается в глаза брата. Он смотрит прямо, не пряча взгляда — тягуче, равнодушно; смотрит и поправляет манжеты, воротник, застежку мантии. Его пальцы — не дрожат. Его пальцы — само спокойствие.

Надменность. Отстраненность.

— Ты закончил? — он спрашивает равнодушно, глядит с холодным любопытством, будто на интересный, но противный экспонат, и Сириус вдруг чувствует себя невыразимо младше и глупее собственного брата, и это приводит в бешенство. Схватить его, тряхнуть хорошенько — да какого черта?!..

Рука ловит воздух. Регулус отшатывается едва заметно — но предупреждающе, и — руки опускаются сами собой, и становится ясно — можно даже не рваться вперед, между вами стена, которую не пробить, не сломать... Холодно, зыбко, трещит под ногами...

Регулус взглядывает в последний раз — долго, внимательно; затем уголок его губ дергается, он молча разворачивается и растворяется в темноте коридора, и темнота эта будто наполнена тенями, черным шепотом, взглядами из-за плеча, серыми мрачными лицами, чернильными отметинами на белых руках; и холодом, холодом, холодом...

Бледные занавеси темноты трепещут перед глазами, и Сириус впервые в жизни чувствует, что потерялся навсегда.

**37\. «Не целуй лёд»; ГП/РЛ, мини, R**

_Текст написан на фикатон ко дню рождения Гарри Поттера на форуме «Астрономическая Башня», по заявке Taisia:_  
Авторские или переводы:  
— Гарри/Взрослый УПС одна штука (Том, Сев, Люц, Регулус, один из Лестранжей), R–NC, лучше агнс с ХЭ, никаких смертей и жестокого насилия.  
или  
— Гарри/Взрослый Мародер (Рем, Сириус, Джеймс), R–NC.  
В обоих случаях никаких Петтигрю! 

_«На его пальцах спят года, в его губах не тает мед, ты же знаешь то, чего он ждет... Он только ждет, когда скажешь „Да“...» ©_

*  
Хлопки аппарации раздаются ровно в тот момент, когда Гарри тянется задуть свечи на торте. Восемнадцать свечей. Шоколадный торт. Сириус сияет так, будто он вернулся в детство, и это его собственный день рождения.

Резкий хлопок за придорожными кустами, волна воздуха, слизнувшая слабые язычки свечей, гортанные голоса; взметнувшиеся волной волосы Сириуса, его проглоченный аппарацией вскрик:

— Я напишу!

Авроры. Багровые мантии, плевки сквозь зубы. Нет, мы не укрывали беглого преступника Блэка. Нет, его здесь не было. Кто-то аппарировал? Вам показалось.

Когда они наконец уходят, я с тоской оглядываю лужайку: легкие садовые стулья валяются на траве; на дорожке — смятые окурки. Несколько глубоких ран в земле — следы грубых ботинок; одинокая ленточка серпантина зацепилась за ножку стола.

Посреди всего этого стоит Гарри и с непонятным выражением на лице смотрит на свой именинный торт.

Праздник безнадежно испорчен.

*  
Он тянет меня за рукав так требовательно, что ветхая ткань трещит. Гарри смущается, прячет руку за спину, но смотрит все так же прямо.

— Они ведь не поймают его? Ремус?..

Я подавляю вздох. Гляжу на Гарри: очень худое лицо, ввалившиеся щеки, высокие скулы; синеватая тень под глазами — сегодня яркими, как изумруд. Ростом почти с меня; тонкая шея болтается в вороте, смешно контрастируя с широким, тяжелым разворотом плеч. Восемнадцать лет. Смотришь, и кажется — будто совсем взрослый. Но когда открывает рот — хочется взять на руки, погладить по голове и дать пустышку. Ребенок.

— С Сириусом все будет в порядке.

Мягкая заученная улыбка сама собой раздвигает мне губы, и я спешу подумать о чем-нибудь ласковом, чтобы тепло зажглось и в глазах.

— Мы ведь отправимся за ним?

Тянется как щенок в попытке поймать мой взгляд.

— Не раньше, чем получим письмо.

Из него, кажется, выпустили весь воздух.

*  
На третий день я не выдерживаю и захожу к нему в библиотеку, где он сидит часами над одним и тем же томом, открытым на одной и той же странице. «Чистокровные волш...» — успеваю я прочесть на колонтитуле, прежде чем он вздрагивает и оборачивается. Книга падает на пол.

— Гарри... Даже если ты просидишь здесь неделю, письмо не придет быстрее.

Секунду он смотрит на меня волком — смешно! — но потом все-таки поднимается, разминает затекшую шею рукой. Я тщусь придумать, чем бы его развлечь, и уже начав говорить, понимаю — дурацкий предлог:

— Я набрал в саду земляники. Давай сварим варенье?

На секунду его лицо делается совсем детским, таким недоуменно-вопрошающим, что я почти смеюсь, но вовремя спохватываюсь. Идея действительно очень глупая.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Ну, пойдем.

*  
Варенье в медном тазу ворочается лениво, побулькивает. Я снимаю горячую пену, ставлю блюдце перед Гарри, взмахом палочки остужаю. Он рассеянно смотрит куда-то в угол, не глядя сует палец в варенье, зачерпывает.

— Как ты думаешь, где он сейчас?..

Спрашивает так, будто и не ждет ответа, и я молчу.

Палец, измазанный в варенье, в очередной раз исчезает между тонких изломанных губ.

*  
Там, где он проходит, в воздухе остается висеть слабый запах грейпфрута. Полнолуние близко, и аромат действует на меня странно — хочется, закрыв глаза, прижаться к его источнику и вдыхать запах вместе с чужим теплом.

Я подавляю вздох и смотрю, как он привязывает к лапке Хедвиг очередное письмо. Наверное, ему скучно; он пишет Сириусу по двадцать раз на дню, но сова все время приносит письма обратно. Неужели Сириус спрятался под Фиделиусом?

Как бы там ни было, писем от него нет.

*  
Таким жарким летом даже странно ощущать внутри себя этот обыденный холод. «Это потому, что тебя никто никогда не любил» — говорит в моей голове Лили.

«Это потому, что я никого не люблю».

Единственное доступное чувство — жажда прикосновений; к кому угодно, как угодно. Запах грейпфрута манит, и чтобы притупить его, я равнодушно провожу лезвием по обнаженной руке — раз и другой. Боль не отрезвляет, не отвлекает, не холодит. Не чувствуя ничего, я просто смотрю, как катятся по белой коже тяжелые алые капли.

*  
Мы сталкиваемся в коридоре, ночью, в полнейшей темноте, и я инстинктивно обхватываю его за талию, не давая упасть. Горький аромат грейпфрута ударяет в нос, и на секунду я слепну; а потом на мою шею опускаются его руки, и прижимается к груди щека.

Теплое, нежное, доверчивое объятие.

Я боюсь шевельнуться.

*  
В следующий раз это случается в гостиной, перед телевизором. Сириус так не хотел снимать на лето маггловский дом, с напором предлагал поехать в загородный особняк Альфарда, но Дамблдор, отправлявший нас на каникулы, был непреклонен: Блэка искали и могли найти.

Интересно, как они вышли на это место?

Телевизор тихо бубнит, мертвенно подсвечивая темную гостиную, и Гарри все ближе и ближе склоняется к моему плечу, пока не укладывается, наконец, совсем. И выпрастывая из-под него руку и обнимая его за плечи, я думаю: как странно, вот и рухнула преграда между взрослым, чужим мужчиной, бывшим профессором, и юношей, который хочет тепла.

Что он ищет в этих маггловских новостях?

Гарри тихо вздыхает и прижимается плотнее, обвивая меня рукой за талию.

По телевизору начинается черно-белый фильм.

*  
Девять, восемь... Я вычеркиваю дни в воображаемом календаре лунных циклов и думаю ни о чем, точнее, ни о чем не думаю. Все стынет, все никак, все бессмысленно; все как обычно.

Нет, я знаю, что никто не относится к участи оборотня неправильно. Но если бы они только знали, какой ледяной ад ношу я внутри себя — начисто лишенный жизни, радости, смысла... Возможно, тогда кто-нибудь бы все-таки пристрелил меня — так, просто из жалости.

Возможно.

Гарри приходит в гостиную с книгой и садится на пол у моего кресла, прижимается боком к моим ногам.

Я чувствую его тепло.

*  
Вечером, когда я завариваю чай, он приходит и прислоняется к краю стола. Его голова опущена, а плечи ссутулены.

— Писем нет уже неделю...

Его голос глух и бесцветен. Когда я оборачиваюсь, он долгую секунду смотрит мне в лицо, а потом рвется вперед, прижимается щекой к моей груди, дышит неровно. Сквозь непокорные вихры, щекочущие мне губы, я вижу, как вздрагивают его плечи.

Он ведь не плачет? Нет?..

*  
Я просыпаюсь от того, что кто-то прикасается к моей щеке. Резко сажусь, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение; Гарри отшатывается. Он в одной пижаме, сидит на ковре рядом с кроватью, в огромных глазах испуг.

— Гарри... Ты что?

Хриплю со сна, тянусь убрать со щеки седую прядь и замираю, натыкаясь на след его пальцев. Горячо.

— Я замерз...

Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, — кричит кто-то у меня в голове, и мне становится страшно; но руки уже сами собой откидывают край одеяла.

Что я делаю?

Гарри мгновение смотрит, а потом неловко забирается на кровать, умащивается на краешке подушки — так, что между нами добрых полметра. Напряженность висит в воздухе, как предчувствие грозы, и это совершенно невыносимо — смотреть, как он лежит, вытянувшись, наверное, до самых кончиков пальцев на ногах, и даже дышит так, будто боится слишком явно шевельнуться.

Я не должен этого делать, но я все равно обнимаю его и притягиваю к себе, и спустя долгую секунду он расслабляется, прижимается лицом к моей груди и — уже спит.

Тогда мне впервые кажется, что внутри теплеет.

*  
Я просыпаюсь раньше него и долго лежу, глядя, как мерно покачивается его голова на моей груди — в такт дыханию и биению сердца. Веду осторожно ладонью по позвоночнику, легко зарываюсь пальцами в волосы; сегодняшним утром мне кажется, что жизнь наконец обрела смысл, и что я могу лежать так вечно, прямо до того момента, пока мое тело не рассыплется в прах.

Его дыхание неуловимо меняется, и я понимаю, что он проснулся. Убираю руку с его спины; Гарри смотрит на меня сонно и одурманенно; и вдруг, будто все еще во сне, тянется вперед. Но прежде, чем я успеваю испугаться, в его глазах появляется осмысленное выражение, и он пугается сам, сворачивает с избранного пути; его губы неловко тыкаются мне в подбородок.

Я не успеваю подумать ни единой мысли, а он уже вскакивает, пылая щеками, и исчезает за дверью.

След его губ горит на моей коже, будто клеймо.

*  
Шесть, пять... Гарри больше не приходит в мою спальню и целыми днями сидит в гостиной над закрытой книгой. Я думаю, что все правильно, но отчего-то тихонько ноет внутри — будто тепло, переночевавшее в моей груди, уходя, оставило после себя дыру.

Гарри смотрит с тоской на Хедвиг, на книги, на телевизор, на лужайку перед домом, и мне впервые отчего-то больно при мысли о Сириусе. Смутное желание того, чтобы он не возвращался, я грубо притапливаю на дне души.

Начало августа, и в воздухе едва уловимо пахнет осенью, а ветер иногда прохладным, омертвляющим порывом прикасается к лицу.

Холодно.

*  
Три, два... Он приходит ко мне еще вечером, сам; смотрит неловко в пол. Плед в судорожно сжатых пальцах волочится за ним по паркету.

— Гарри...

Я начинаю фразу и умолкаю, потому что он поднимает взгляд, и я читаю на его лице — в его отчаянных глазах, в закушенной губе: «Только слово...»

И мне почему-то делается страшно, будто мое напоминание о том, что каждый должен спать в своей постели, может как-то оскорбить его, уничтожить установившееся между нами хрупкое доверие...

Я прикрываю глаза и откидываю одеяло.

*  
Я просыпаюсь от прикосновения горячих губ, от неловких, неуверенных пальцев на моей груди, на боках, на бедрах; от ощущения твердого горячего члена, упирающегося мне в живот. Холодеет внутри; я пытаюсь отстраниться, и Гарри вдруг замирает и испуганно распахивает глаза. Он спал?..

Секунда на узнавание, и он вздрагивает, панически пытается выпростаться из одеяла.

— Гарри, Гарри... Успокойся, все хорошо... Это случается... Ничего страшного...

Глажу его по спине, по волосам, по лицу, и он наконец перестает дергаться, расслабляется; снова случайно касается моего бедра. У него все еще стоит.

Мерлин... Я и забыл, каково это в восемнадцать лет...

Гарри прячет лицо в ладонях и снова пытается отодвинуться; а мне кажется, мои мозги отказывают мне, совсем как в детстве, когда я не мог противиться выдумкам Джеймса и Сириуса — так сейчас я не могу противиться его отчаянию. Закрывая глаза, веду рукой по его груди, по бокам, по бедрам и накрываю ладонью его член. Он сдавленно вскрикивает, но даже не пытается отстраниться, и я шепчу ему:

— Я просто помогу тебе... Все нормально... Все хорошо...

Несколько движений прямо сквозь пижамные штаны — и ему хватает. Он втягивает сквозь зубы воздух и обмякает у меня в руках.

Я говорю себе: я ничего не сделал. Я просто ему помог.

Мои щеки горят так, что кажется, будто сейчас осветится вся комната.

И я не хочу прикасаться к нему. Я не буду прикасаться к нему.

Запах грейпфрута все ближе и ближе.

Его губы сладкие, как шоколад.

*  
Наливая чай, рассыпаю по всему столу сахар. Забытая Сириусом сигарета выворачивается из руки и обжигает мне пальцы.

Я сделал ужасную вещь. Кошмарную. Но...

Я замираю и снова прислушиваюсь к своей груди. С самого утра в ней как-то странно, ново.

Лили... Знаешь... Кажется, мне больше не холодно.

*  
А потом его жар будит меня снова. Я открываю глаза и сталкиваюсь с ним взглядом. В нем страх, вопрос... мольба?

К Мерлину. К Мерлину все.

Моя рука проскальзывает к нему в штаны и обхватывает его член — бесстыдно, сильно, горячо.

*  
— Рем, Рем, Рем...

Он исступленно шепчет, прижимаясь всем телом, вбиваясь в мою руку, и я отрешенно думаю: тепло. Тепло, тепло... Наверное, это и называют счастьем?

Мальчик мой... Как мне с тобой...

Он выдыхает в последний раз, изгибаясь так сильно, что кажется, будто затылком сейчас коснется лопаток, и падает на меня, и замирает.

Шепчет куда-то в шею:

— Рем... Спасибо...

А я вдруг чувствую, как застывшее ощущение тепла в груди растет и ширится, и перерастает меня, просачивается сквозь ребра, вспухает вокруг огромным жарким шаром... И мои губы размыкаются сами собой, готовясь выпустить наружу три самых сокровенных слова; и мне кажется, что я вот-вот пойму главное, переверну всю свою жизнь, умру...

Внизу хлопает дверь, и голос Сириуса зовет:

— Гарри!

Он приподнимает голову, и я вижу в его глазах какое-то сумасшедшее сияние. Взглянув будто сквозь меня, он вскакивает — и вот уже у двери, натягивает футболку на ходу.

Я остаюсь лежать, я смотрю в потолок и слушаю, слушаю, как стучат по лестнице его пятки, и как он кричит:

— Сириус!

А потом они смеются.

Будто обрывая тонкую линию моей жизни, захлопывается наконец распахнутая Гарри дверь.

**38\. «Отравлены»; NC-17, СБ/СС, СБ/ДжП, мини**

_Предупреждение: жестокость, сомнительное согласие  
Комментарий: По заявке Лээрис «Сириус/Северус, чулки (на Северусе, как Блэковский фетиш)»._

_Отчего немеют зубы,_  
Как дрожат от страсти губы,  
Ты поймешь, когда поцелуешь грязь. 

_© Агата Кристи, «Грязь»_

Джеймс... Иногда мне хочется стереть его в порошок.

Вежливое равнодушие на его лице. Жесткая прохладная ладонь, рассеянно выскальзывающая из моих пальцев. Покровительственная (порочная!) улыбка и рука на плечах рыжей грязнокровки, пальцы чуть сжимаются, притягивая Эванс ближе, и она изгибается, всем телом прижимаясь к Джеймсу, к моему Джеймсу, к моему Джеймсу...

«Собственность Сириуса Блэка» — вот что я хочу вырезать у него на груди. А затем — слизывать кровь с тоненьких ран, чуть надавливая языком — чтобы ныло, чтобы жгло; вцепляться в его волосы, запрокидывать его голову, острый подбородок вздернется, глаза за строгими прямоугольными очками зажмурятся болезненно, а потом уголок его рта снова недовольно поползет вниз, и он скажет: Блэк.

Блэк. Наотмашь.

Джеймс...

Имя-выдох, глубокая низкая гласная, и за ней — поцелуем смыкает губы сладкая «м», а на «с» глаза сами собой закрываются. Как же мне хочется схватить его за отвороты мантии прямо сейчас, всем своим телом прижать его к каменной стене заброшенного коридора, распластаться по нему, впиться в него, прижаться губами к биению пульса под ухом, где еще дышит теплом полувыветрившийся одеколон — темный, сладкий, одуряющий запах с басовой мучительной нотой.

— Бродяга, не спи, — говорит Джеймс и дергает меня за рукав. Пыль кружится в последних закатных лучах; смутно поблескивает доспех в глубине ниши. Нюниус появится здесь вот-вот, он всегда ходит в библиотеку самыми заброшенными путями.

Северус Снейп, маленький грязный ублюдок. Ты омерзителен настолько, что тебя ненавидят даже свои.

На этот раз он должен получить по заслугам за взгляды в сторону Лили. Джеймс напряженно всматривается в карту, пытаясь найти грязноволосую точку с вычурной надписью; наверное, даже следы Снейпа на пергаментной бумаге сальные и воняют.

Губы Джеймса в задумчивости приоткрыты. Шея Джеймса выглядывает из расстегнутого воротника, и вьющиеся волосы под затылком лежат на ней мягкими колечками. Я хочу засунуть руку ему под рубашку, провести пальцами по ключице, натягивая жесткую ткань; взять его за подбородок раскрытой ладонью и прижаться к его губам, агрессивно раздвигая их языком.

Я не смею прикоснуться к Джеймсу, и напряжение болезненно тянет где-то в груди, перехватывает дыхание.

Тоска. Боль. Бессилие.

Из-за поворота показывается Снейп, и всю свою ненависть я вкладываю в Ступефай.

*  
За обедом Джеймс садится рядом с Эванс, напротив и чуть-чуть левее. Говоря ей что-то, склоняется к уху низко-низко, рассеянно накручивает на палец рыжую прядь. В ответ на шепот Поттера ее глаза вдруг изумленно расширяются, и она напарывается на мой взгляд, как на столовый нож. Скругленный, с насечками, он преодолевает сопротивление плоти с трудом, вдаливается между ребер; краска в мгновение ока сходит с ее лица, и Джеймс, почуяв мой взгляд, поднимает глаза. Его поджатые губы, холодный блеск в его зрачках отрезвляют меня, и сведенные пальцы нехотя разжимаются; нож падает на стол с глухим звяком.

Рука Джеймса где-то под скатертью; прикрыв глаза, я вижу, как его ладонь скользит в разрез мантии, под ткань юбки — по синтетической гладкости чулок вверх до жестких кружев резинки, а затем по горячему чуть влажному бедру. 

Эванс дышит так тяжело, что слышно, наверное, даже за слизеринским столом.

Возможно, даже твой ублюдочный дружок Нюниус слышит сейчас, как Джеймс трахает тебя пальцами, грязнокровка. Джеймс так хорош, не правда ли?

Снейп смотрит в тарелку, и на его щеках горят два красных пятна. Эти чулки, Джеймс, теперь я знаю, где ты видел эти чулки. Интересно, сумел ли Снейп от них избавиться? Сложная трансфигурация, Неснимаемое заклинание — но перед этим, перед этим — бреющее заклятие. Джеймс повернут на эстетике. Просто чулков на Снейпе ему мало. Это должны быть чулки на идеально гладких, ровных белых ногах.

Из Нюниуса могла бы выйти неплохая девчонка — если пониже колен. На его узкую щиколотку я своими руками повесил трансфигурированный из нитки серебряный браслетик с бубенцами.

Северус Снейп — гороховый шут, жалкий юродивый. Его волосы странно блестят в солнечном луче, и я вдруг понимаю, что они чистые. Неужели придурок пытался снять наш с Джеймсом подарок, отмокая в воде?

Глаза Эванс зажмурены, и она вот-вот потеряет контроль. Снейп, не поднимая головы, встает из-за стола и идет к дверям; мне кажется, я слышу тихий насмешливый перезвон.

В самых дверях он вдруг оборачивается. Черная мантия до полу, взлохмаченные жесткие волосы по плечам, глаза, будто подведенные темным. Под едва слышные стоны Эванс я думаю: под этими слоями ткани, под этой старой потрепанной мантией — бледные беззащитные ноги, шелковые чулки с жесткими кружевными резинками, и тоненький серебряный браслет.

Эванс заходится в беззвучном крике.

Снейп смотрит прямо на меня и злорадно, понимающе ухмыляется.

*  
Я сам не знаю, как догоняю его. «Torpeo», — выкрикиваю я, и Нюниус валится на пол безмолвной куклой. Мобиликорпус несет его в какой-то заброшенный класс (вот и твоя любовь к безлюдным коридорам, Сопливчик), и его руки и ноги смешно болтаются в воздухе, а голова откинулась так, будто шея вот-вот переломится. Его голова — как болезненно бледный цветок на подгнившем стебле. Восковая мясистая калла с душным сладеньким запашком.

Он ложится на пол, словно тряпичный. Смотрит с ненавистью — заклинание держит его сознание в полностью отключенном теле. Каково это — ощущать себя полностью парализованным и при этом все чувствовать, а, Снейп? Смотри, как бы функция твоего дыхания ненароком не прервалась.

Бледные губы больше не кривятся в ухмылке, и это хорошо, потому что так мне не хочется срезать их с твоего лица, Нюниус. Так, онемев, ты не смеешь смотреть на Джеймса и мерзко улыбаться уголком рта; ты и Эванс — вы одной крови, одной грязной крови, что отравляет Джеймса и отравляет меня.

Он лежит на полу грудой тряпья, и мне вдруг хочется потыкать его палочкой, словно свежую падаль. Я присаживаюсь на скамью рядом и снимаю туфлю; моя ступня узкая, белая и красивая. Тело Снейпа под ней неожиданно оказывается мягким и очень горячим. Я веду ногой по его груди, чуть толкаю его в щеку обнаженными пальцами; в паху я надавливаю немного сильнее, и Нюниус со свистом втягивает в себя воздух.

Он противен мне. Я содрогаюсь от омерзения и не могу оторваться, поглаживая ступней его набухающий член.

Повинуясь движению моей палочки, одежда Снейпа исчезает. Все, кроме чулок и браслета с бубенцами. Его член сразу же вянет, укладываясь на завитки черных волос, но послушно дергается снова, когда я касаюсь его ногой.

Горячий. Горячий.

Я расстегиваю брюки и принимаюсь медленно дрочить, прижимая палочку к губам и шепча ей: «Imperio... Imperio...» На скулах Снейпа расцветает лихорадочный румянец, когда я становлюсь рядом с ним на колени и прижимаю головку к его расслабленным губам; чуть толкаюсь внутрь, запуская ладонь в его волосы и стискивая их в кулаке. Глаза Снейпа подернуты поволокой, его член нетерпеливо тыкается ему в живот.

— Хочешь меня, Нюниус? — шепчу я, уводя ладонь за его мошонку, туда, в жаркую и влажную тесноту. На его глаза наворачиваются слезы, пальцы вздрагивают в бессилии, а губы кривятся — заклинание начинает спадать. В его взгляде — прожигающая насквозь ненависть и опаляющая страсть; в его зрачках я вижу свое отражение — разметавшиеся темные волосы, алые отблески на щеках, полувыдернутая из брюк рубашка и ровный розовый член, торчащий из белых шелковых складок.

Заклинание сдает еще, и рука Снейпа хватается за мою мантию, то ли притягивая ближе, то ли пытаясь оттолкнуть. Я засовываю ему в рот два пальца, чувствую мягкий нежный язык; влажные, пальцы скользят легко, и Снейп изгибается на лопатках, выдыхает что-то. Бубенчик звенит.

С задранными ногами Нюниус напоминает бледную распятую лягушку. Я представляю, как в этот самый момент Джеймс прикусывает зубами плечо Эванс, чуть покачивается, прижимая ее к стене. Тело Снейпа капитулирует сразу, впускает меня внутрь легко и мягко, одним длинным рывком. Я не шевелюсь; я считаю до десяти и еще раз до десяти, ноги на моих плечах вздрагивают, и тогда я поднимаю палочку и смеюсь: «Finite Incantatem».

Снейп рычит и подается мне навстречу.

— Блэк, — хрипит он, и мое имя завершается некрасивым бульком, когда я сжимаю его горло своими тонкими аристократическими пальцами. Эти пальцы созданы для того, чтобы душить грязнокровок, Нюниус, думаю я, вбиваясь в него молча и отстраненно, глядя в его полные ужаса и — о Мерлин — покорности глаза.

Даже видение рыжих кудрей Эванс, рассыпавшихся по плечам Джеймса, не может испортить этот оглушительный миг подчинения. Мне кажется, я проваливаюсь в Снейпа, мне кажется, я пронзаю его насквозь; я владею им, владею, владею; моя рука на его горле слабеет, он делает судорожный глоток воздуха, но в его глазах — разочарование.

Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил тебя, Нюниус?

Бью его по щеке так, что его голова практически впечатывается в пол. Его хриплый вздох так похож на всхлип, и я дергаю его на себя, кусаю его куда-то в шею, содрогаясь в сокрушительных волнах оргазма. Его рука неуверенно ложится на мою спину, и я, задыхаясь от отвращения, нашариваю палочку и снова шепчу: torpeo, torpeo, torpeo...

Из глаз Снейпа вдруг выкатываются две слезы; выражение беспомощности как нельзя лучше подходит его грубо вылепленному лицу, лицу грязнокровки.

Я бы убил тебя, Снейп, будь твои волосы рыжими. Я раздавил бы тебя, как таракана.

Твоя отвратительная кровь горчит на моих губах, и я понимаю: я тоже отравлен.

Теперь я тоже отравлен.

**39\. «Someone must get hurt», СБ/ДжП/РЛ, NC-17**

_Предупреждение: жестокость, сомнительное согласие, инвективная лексика.  
Саммари: Это предупреждение для тех, кто уверен, что Джеймс Поттер был Хорошим Парнем, что Ремус Люпин — вовсе не тряпка, и что Сириусу Блэку понятно значение слова «мораль». Не читайте этот цикл. Просто его не читайте._

*  
Блядь, как же скучно.

Джеймс переворачивается на спину и смотрит в знакомый до последней трещинки потолок гриффиндорской спальни.

Угораздило же Блэка именно сегодня попасться на колдовстве над котлом Снейпа! Теперь сидит в подземельях и развлекает Слагхорна разговорами о широких возможностях чистокровных семейств.

Скучно...

С другой стороны, кто знает, как он его там развлекает? Джеймс представляет себе Сириуса на полу перед преподавательским креслом, темноволосая голова меж колен Слагхорна, и тот рукой с пухлыми короткими пальчиками сильными рывками вдавливает отпрыска Высокого и Древнего Дома Блэк себе в пах.

Прямо в эти свои идиотские клетчатые брюки.

Ленивая ухмылка тянет вниз уголок рта Джеймса.

И Хвост туда же. Иногда кажется, что он слишком тупой для нашей компании. Ну кто же поджигает Нюниусу мантию прямо в холле, где полно преподавателей? Питер слишком хочет походить на нас, на меня и на Блэка, но возможностями для этого природа его явно обделила. Так что сейчас он драит пол в Большом зале под присмотром Филча.

Изощренные ругательства. Запах перегара. Старая облезлая миссис Норрис.

Хвостик не любит кошек, не так ли?

Джеймс усмехается, но затем снова мрачнеет.

Рядом шуршит фольга и шелестят страницы. Полнолуние послезавтра, и Лунатик уже второй день ходит нервный. Целый вечер читает, сидя на постели по-турецки, и все время жрет шоколад. Вся спальня пропахла шоколадом, пряным приторным запахом, горьким и сладким одновременно...

Интересно, Слагхорн кончит Сириусу в рот или на лицо?

У Рема тонкие руки, аккуратные исцарапанные пальцы. В дни перед полнолунием он становится таким рассеянным, координация его движений нарушается, и он то стелется, как зверь, то спохватывается и совершенно деревенеет, и от этого, конечно, все углы его, и все соскальзывания ножа на Зельях, и все неудачные Инсендио.

Волосы Рема мягкие и чуть вьются, а в челке уже поблескивает тоненькая седая прядь.

Рассеянным жестом Лунатик заправляет волосы за ухо, открывая взгляду маленькую аккуратную мочку уха и белую гладкую шею. Рем — последний из нас, кому все еще не требуется бреющее заклинание.

Мягкие волосы. Мягкая кожа. Мягкие интонации.

Луни весь — как мягкая ткань. Уютная фланелевая пижама.

Сириус, ебаный свет, почему тебя вечно нет, когда ты мне нужен?..

Ремус задумчиво щурится и облизывает губы.

К черту Блэка.

Джеймс одним слитным движением подхватывается с постели. Миг — и его ладонь уже накрывает раскрытую книгу; медленно гладит страницу от обреза к корешку, а по ямке меж страниц указательный палец Джеймса вдруг проходится с нажимом. Лунатик вздрагивает и поднимает глаза.

Охренеть, и как никто до сих пор не заметил, что у человека не может быть таких глаз? Золотые, сверкающие, с темными искорками вокруг зрачка, распахнутые так широко, что видно, как в глубине плещется... Растерянность? Паника? Страх?

Книга летит в сторону.

Джеймс падает на Ремуса сверху, нависает, видя в его зрачках свое отражение: сумасшедшая искорка в прищуренных глазах, косая ухмылка подчеркивает высокие скулы. Лунатик успевает лишь сделать слабый вдох, — судорожно сжимается горло, — а Джеймс уже тянет его на себя, так, чтобы голова чуть запрокинулась, и влажно проводит языком от линии челюсти до виска. Он слишком близко, и ресницы Рема рефлекторно смыкаются, щекочут губы, и Джеймс тихо и коротко смеется.

Этот смех приводит Ремуса в себя.

— Ты что?! — он пытается отшатнуться, но Джеймс ему не дает, вжимается всем телом, колено втискивается между ног; все еще смеясь, практически мурлычет ему на ухо: «Лу-ууууни», — и чувствует, как Рем вздрагивает от этого выдоха, щекочущего шею. Джеймс проходится по ней языком раз и два, будто зализывая; дыхание Ремуса прерывается.

Никаких объяснений, Луни. Твой первый раз обрушится на тебя как ледяная волна, как поток лавы. Холодный ужас, смешанный с опаляющей страстью — что может быть лучше?

Разве что, немного боли?

Нежная кожа под ухом — лизнуть, поцеловать, прикусить, впитывая всем телом его дрожь. Руки скользят по плечам вниз, поглаживая теплую кожу, захватывают тонкие запястья в кольцо — о-ох, какие тонкие — и вздергивают наверх, прижимают к подушкам. Глаза Ремуса испуганно расширяются, и Джеймс чуть ослабляет хватку, поглаживает большими пальцами нежную внутреннюю сторону запястий, смотрит, улыбаясь сомкнутыми губами.

Рот Луни приоткрыт, нижняя губа вздрагивает, будто он собирается что-то сказать. Ни слова, Ремус, ни слова. Ты должен научиться молчать.

Его губы неожиданно мягкие и покорные, а зубы гладкие; невозможно удержать вздох, касаясь языком острых клыков, слегка надавливая, пробуя на вкус нежную боль... Это срывает, и Джеймс впивается в податливый рот, врываясь глубоко и жадно.

Луни пахнет, как шоколад.

Ладони скользят вниз, выдергивают из штанов рубашку и прижимаются к горячей коже раскаленным тавром. Дрожь. Выдох. Запрокинутая голова. Джеймс отстраняется и рвет полы в стороны одним резким жестом. В глазах Ремуса появляется странный туман, а на губах — улыбка, больше похожая на оскал; но он подчиняется, он все еще подчиняется.

*  
Игры с огнем, вот чем я занимаюсь, когда веду ладонями по его обнаженной груди, когда касаюсь подрагивающего живота. Я дразню зверя, и еще неизвестно, кто тут будет лежать, распростертый под чужим жадным телом. Но, Луни... Я сделаю все, чтобы это был не я.

Я просовываю руку ему под спину и приподнимаю, чтобы стянуть рубашку. Он такой легкий и тонкий, дышит тяжело, глаза полуприкрыты — мне хочется смять его, но я сдерживаюсь, не позволяю себе сжимать пальцы слишком сильно. Пуговица на его брюках отлетает от моего рывка, и Ремус чуть ахает — скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, но я уже тяну их вниз, и вот он лежит подо мной — совсем обнаженный, беззащитный, растерянный. Он тянется прикрыться, обнять себя за плечи, но я перехватываю его руки, и он снова вздрагивает и смотрит на меня испуганно. Страдальческое «Джеймс...» попадает в ловушку моего поцелуя.

Его кожа так восхитительно горяча. Стыд прокатывается по его телу волной озноба, когда я касаюсь его, но он реагирует. «Лу-ууууни», — тяну я, щекоча дыханием мягкие русые волосы внизу его живота, и зарываюсь в них ладонью, а мой большой палец ложится на его член. Он глухо ахает, выгибаясь, и я двигаю руку ниже, обхватываю его, чувствуя, как он становится все тверже, все тяжелее в моей руке. И когда я облизываю его, точно самый вкусный в мире леденец — шоколад, запах шоколада везде, — пальцы Ремуса впиваются мне в волосы, и я слышу над головой тихое гортанное рычание.

О-ох, блядь, если его сейчас сорвет... От этой мысли мои штаны делаются невероятно, окончательно тесными. Не отрываясь от его члена — медленно, медленно — я стаскиваю с себя рубашку и освобождаюсь от брюк; одежда сползает с меня, будто не нужная больше кожа.

Рука Ремуса становится все настойчивее; он дышит часто и рвано, и когда в его стоне прорывается «Дже-еееймс», кажется, это заводит его еще сильнее.

Ну нет. Не так быстро, Луни. Не так быстро.

*  
А Слагхорн все-таки милашка. Отпустил на целый час раньше, и никаких котлов. Похоже, слухи о том, что мамочка отказалась от меня, еще не дошли до нашего любителя власть имущих.

Интересно, что сейчас делает Джеймс? Подыхает небось со скуки. Луни ведь не пойдет с ним выслеживать Нюниуса или в очередной раз заколдовывать портреты в галерее. А бедный Питер достался Филчу, и это абсолютно безнадежно надолго.

Сириус пролетает сквозь гостиную, раздаривая белозубые улыбки направо и налево (Мерлин, целое сборище маленьких скучных шлюшек), и врывается в спальню.

— Сохатый, тебе повезло! Меня... отпустили... — его веселый сначала голос постепенно увядает и наконец прерывается совсем.

Джеймс приподнимается от шеи Луни, которую ласкает, сидя за его спиной, и отвечает со своей обычной косой ухмылкой:

— Мне повезло.

*  
Мерлин, у Сириуса такое лицо, будто он сейчас заплачет от обиды. Ремус, видя эту замечательную картину, снова дергается, и я заламываю его руку за спину еще сильнее, второй оттягивая его голову за волосы так, что Луни выгибается, упираясь затылком мне в плечо.

— Ну же, продолжай... — шепчу я ему на ухо, а сам смотрю в глаза Блэку, и вижу, как они расширяются, когда Луни тянется свободной рукой к своему члену и начинает медленно, очень медленно ласкать себя. — Хороший мальчик...

На этих словах Сириус чуть вздрагивает, втягивает ртом воздух. Нравится, Блэк? Хочешь так же? Ну конечно, хочешь, ведь твоя матушка наверняка наказывала тебя столь часто, что ты никогда не забудешь свист розги в руке домовика, а тебе так хотелось, чтобы она подошла к тебе, обняла, погладила по голове...

И сказала бы: хороший мальчик.

Луни опять начинает всхлипывать, и я перехватываю его руку, сжимаю основание его члена, и Рем разочарованно стонет.

Молчать.

Я толкаю его вперед, лицом в покрывало, рука все еще заломлена, зад приподнят. Сириус продолжает стоять, как каменный истукан.

— Ко мне.

Он прикрывает глаза на секунду, но я уже понимаю: этой фразы он ждал всю жизнь. Пес. Собака. Щенок. Сириус делает шаг к кровати, и я хватаю его за рубашку и бросаю вниз, на покрывало. Он пытается приподняться, но я уже хватаю его за волосы, наматываю шелковистые пряди на кулак, и тыкаю лицом в Луни.

— Давай, вылижи его для меня, мальчик, — шепчу я Блэку в самое ухо, и он безмолвно вздрагивает, подчиняясь. Его ладони с длинными аристократическими пальцами ложатся Луни на задницу, чуть раздвигают ягодицы, меж которых тут же исчезает его быстрый умелый язык.

Блэк, маленькая ты шлюшка! Его покорность заводит меня, и я отодвигаюсь, чтобы совсем не сорваться. Луни извивается на кровати, распростертый, распятый, пригвожденный к матрасу горячим языком Блэка, а Сириус стоит над ним на коленях полностью одетый, все еще в мантии, черные волосы пересыпались через плечо и елозят по бедрам Ремуса, от чего тот стонет и вздрагивает еще сильнее.

Мерлин, как же у меня стоит.

Чтобы отвлечься, я начинаю медленно раздевать Сириуса. Мантия, рубашка, пуговица за пуговицей; тот только приподнимает руки и ноги, позволяя стягивать с себя одежду. Такая белая кожа, поджарый живот, длинные стройные ноги. Блэк красив, особенно выразительны его синие глаза на бледном лице, его гладкие темные брови с надменным изгибом, его алые пухлые губы. Чтобы полюбоваться на это, я снова тяну его за волосы и бросаю на покрывало у своих колен. Он смотрит на меня снизу вверх со спокойствием каменного будды, и только тонкая морщинка между бровями выдает его напряжение.

Страх. Предвкушение. Восхищение.

Глядя в эти потемневшие от ужаса и вожделения глаза, я нашариваю палочку и произношу заклинание, а затем медленно, ухмыляясь, смазываю себя. Блэк сглатывает.

Луни, кажется, плачет.

Чертова узкая кровать.

— Встань, — приказываю я, и Блэк подчиняется, встает рядом — высокий, стройный, красивый; крупный розовый член чуть подрагивает, когда он переступает с ноги на ногу. В паху у него — темные и мягкие завитки, и по животу снизу вверх поднимается чуть заметная дорожка волос.

Блядски красивый Блэк.

Я приподнимаю Луни, усаживаю его к себе на колени; он вздрагивает, чувствуя, как ложится меж его ягодиц мой горячий и влажный от лубриканта член. Но я не шевелюсь; обнимая его, тихонько покачиваю, шепчу на ухо:

— Луна поднимается, мальчик, уже показалась на верхушками деревьев, и лес наполнен миллионами звуков, миллиардами шорохов, лес живет, поднимается навстречу луне, дышит запахами воды, прелой листвы и горячей крови, лес ждет тебя, мальчик, луна зовет тебя, зверь, давай же, иди к ней, она зовет тебя, иди к ней...

Ремус вздрагивает всем телом и рвется из рук, и в этот момент я вхожу в него — одним слитным движением, сразу и до конца, и его рычание сливается с испуганным вскриком Сириуса.

Он мечется, и я стискиваю его руки за спиной, заведя локти почти до лопаток, и сдавленно приказываю Сириусу:

— На спину, — указываю глазами на кровать перед Луни. — Подготовь себя.

Блэк нашаривает мою палочку и повторяет заклинание. Когда пара его пальцев исчезает меж бесстыдно раздвинутых ягодиц, Луни практически вырывается у меня из рук, сдавленно рыча, и эти дерганные движения почти доводят меня до оргазма. Я перехватываю его локтем за горло так, что он начинает хрипеть, и двигаюсь быстро, резко, мощно, горячо, сладко и горько — вдруг взрывается соленым под языком, воздух застывает в легких, а весь мир концентрируется на единственном ощущении бешеной пульсации, жара и давления там, в тесноте, у Луни внутри...

Бля-а-ааааааадь...

Мои руки немеют, и я, отпуская Рема, успеваю шепнуть ему окровавленными губами:

— Возьми его, — и он рвется вперед, а я выскальзываю из него опустошенный, обессиленный, и только ухмылка на моем лице живет собственной жизнью, пока я наблюдаю, как Ремус обрушивается на Блэка, рыча, вколачивается в него, а тот стонет, выгибается, кривит болезненно губы. Желтые сверкающие глаза Лунатика впиваются в его лицо и буквально пьют его боль, его страх, его покорность. Я передвигаюсь ближе и накрываю его рот своим, и он с благодарностью облизывает с моих губ кровь.

Он подчиняется. Он отдается — не мне даже, Луни, — во имя меня, по моему желанию и по моему приказу.

Он принадлежит мне.

Бедный, бедный маленький Блэк.

Его благодарность обжигает мне губы, его нежность отзывается щекоткой у меня в глубине, и откуда-то из живота поднимается, рвется наружу безудержный, темный, беспощадный смех.

Мир принадлежит мне.


End file.
